Where Will You Go?
by kasviel
Summary: SLASH Complete story. Elizabeth's sudden death throws Will Turner into a mad blur of pain and confusion. Deathbed promises are forcing Norrington into the position of helping Will, against his will. However, as time goes on, both men begin to become more
1. Prologue

**Where Will You Go?**

**Author's Notes:** I like Norrington...am I the only one? LOL probably! Seriously, I think his character has potential. He's the straight arrow. Okay, he ends up playing the fool a few times...but so do Will and Jack. No, Norrington isn't cool, but he is brave (he shot those zombie pirates like Resident Evil ;-p) and...well, maybe I'm just a sucker for the strict characters - Anyway, I tweak his character a little bit and make him great for slash!

This story is Norrington/Will. It's Alternate Universe (meaning a reality that never happens in the canon story and never will). Elizabeth has died, and Will is wallowing in grief. Norrington is forced by a few before death promises to help Will...but finds himself becoming more and more drawn to Will, both emotionally and physically! Can they start a new life together...or will they both fall apart? Hmm...we'll see

**Prologue: Reaching Out in the Dark**  
_They say life itself is the ultimate irony, and is written with the cruelest wit. Those who happily plan their lives to the smallest, most perfect detail are the very ones who end up watching it spiral out of control before their helplessness. Those who seek nothing are the most rewarded oftentimes, and those who need the most are the most unfullfilled. _

_I have never been a man to believe in destiny; my life is based on reason and hard work, two things I have always thought control a man's life rather than an obscure path of fate. Of course, I believe God has ultimate control over everything, but so long as you are born into favorable conditions, you have the ability to shape your life for better or worse. As long as you follow God's rules, he will favor you, will he not? Why would he not? _

_My life has never shown me otherwise save for once. For a reason did not know at the time, God did not allow me my true love. He turned her heart away from me despite everything I did and was. I was brokenhearted, naturally, as well as confused. I confess to even feeling some anger. There was no reason why she should not have chosen me, none whatsoever. I was her perfect choice. _

_Then, three entire years later, I saw the reason as clearly as a revelation. It was a shockingly bittersweet moment, painful and relieving as well. I knew why God turned her heart from me, and it was not a punishment or irony...but a blessing. It was a reward meant to spare me pain. True, her turning me down was painful at the time, but it was a trifle compared to the pain I would have felt had she accepted my proposal. _

_Had I married Elizabeth, we would have been happy for three years. Perhaps I would have had a child by then. Perhaps we would have traveled together and she would have brought life to my empty house. Three years of bliss, and then I would have lost her. Not to something as trivial as a rival or as fanciful as her 'true love', but to death. _

_The loss of Elizabeth sent grief throughout the town. It hurt me deeply, but not so deeply as if she had been my wife. Had she been my wife, her death would have destroyed me. Even with a child left with me, I would have been extremely depressed. It would have been worse than losing her three years ago to Will. _

_...They say God works in mysterious ways. That may be true, but eventually the mystery does clear. It did for me. _

_My hatred for Will has turned to sympathy. The poor boy did truly love her, and he is as destroyed as I would have been. He has handled it with pride and dignity (an amazing task for a boy of his class) but I can see straight through his facade. He continues his work at the blacksmith shop, meeting all his requirements by day and evening, but at night he shuts himself up in his room or is not seen till morning. God only knows what he is doing to numb the pain. To think he fought so hard for a woman he never thought he would win, won her...and then lost her before they were even married. It is tragic. _

_Naturally I have been gracious enough to offer him my sympathies. I even offered him help if he wanted it, and he turned it down (so very proud, that boy is). Governor Swan is very ill, and he has asked me to watch over Will. It is troubling that my helping Will may be his dying request; I haven't the faintest idea how I might meet it...but I shall try. Governor Swan helped me through the death of my parents' death and many other things, and he is my oldest and dearest friend...almost a second father. Even if it means aiding that street urchin Will...I will do my best to keep my promise to him._

Sitting at his stately mahogony desk, Commodore Norrington set his quill down in his charcoal ink well. He leaned his face lightly on his fingers, running one over his lips in thought. The candle on his desk flickered, and his eyes turned to the window.

It was late in the evening on a rainy warm Caribbean night. Norrington had been jotting down some recent events in his usually neglected journal, and going over them in his mind. The past month had been a long, dark string of misfortune.

Elizabeth had died of a strange illness she contracted a half year ago, despite Will, Norrington, and even Jack Sparrow's efforts to save her. Every medicine known to civilized man had been used, as well as old Gypsy potions and underground remedies (courtesy of Jack's friends and associates). All had failed, and the young couple was torn apart.

Jack Sparrow had bailed out on Will, just in the moment he needed him most. Citing 'not bein' good' with feelings as a reason, he had sailed off on his Pearl again and had not been heard of since. Norrington had expected it, but Will had felt betrayed in his darkest hour.

After the funeral, Will had dropped out of sight for some weeks. Even his grumpy master had not dared try to find him or complain. Governor Swan had sent Norrington looking for him, but even he had not found trace of the boy. Rumor had it he had been drinking nonstop in alleys and corners of town, passing out from the drink and waking up only to taste it again.

Finally, he had returned. No one questioned his absence, and he slipped back into his old life without a word. He spoke only to answer questions, and said no more than one sentence per question. His brown eyes were a little less round, and much harder. He was older in spirit even if not in face, but not in a good way.

Norrington folded his hands on the desk and pressed his lips together. How to help a man so broken? In his life, he had dealt with depression among the ranks from time to time. A wife of a certain man died, another lost a child, one even lost a beloved pet once and did not eat for a day. But his men listened to him when he spoke because they respected him; even if he did not blatantly tell them to cheer up, they took the hint well and obeyed his words as if they were commands. Will was different. Will did not respect him much, and Will would not jump at his orders no matter how subtle or blatant they were. It would be a difficult task to even get the lad to speak with him for more than two minutes, let alone help him through his grief.

Despite the futility, Norrington resolved to try his best. He made excuses to stop by the smith shop personally, and took full advantage of these visits. He spoke to Will, offering his regrets and making idle conversation. As he had expected, none of this worked; Will was polite but for the most part silent. Norrington was not put off; he had not expected this tactic to lead anywhere anyway.

The man moved on to the next method: spying. Of course he did not do the actual spying himself, he sent some of his men to follow Will through the day and, most importantly, at night. Before long, Norrington knew where Will had been disappearing to at nightfall. It turned out to be quite perfect, actually.

One balmy night, Norrington followed Will to his hiding place. He found the scruffy lad with a bottle of illegal drink, sitting beside Elizabeth's grave. The little Port Royal cemetary sunk into shadow as the moon went behind a thick cloud.

Will heard the rustling of footsteps before he saw anything. He lifted his head alertly. "Who goes there?"

Norrington stepped into what light there was. "Calm yourself, Turner."

Will was relieved, but there was suspicion in his eyes. "I didn't expect anyone to visit here by moonlight," he explained. "Not anyone but graverobbers, and even they stopped coming by after I fended them off Miss Swan's grave."

"A noble thing to do," Norrington complimented him. "Is that why you spend the nights here? To protect her grave?"

Will turned his face. "No," he said quietly, "not completely."

Norrington stared down at him expressionlessly. "Why do you?"

Will leaned his head back against the cool stone grave, dark eyes glimmering up at the stars. "Because I feel close to her here."

Norrington stooped over him and took the bottle from his hand. "And this?" he asked, inspecting it. "Does this make you feel close to her as well?"

Will laughed bitterly, climbing to his feet. "What is this, commodore? Are you here to arrest me?"

"No." Norrington gave him back the bottle.

"No, of course not," Will said, snatching it back. "No, you're here because Governor Swan sent you. That is it, correct?"

Norrington nodded his head once. "You are correct. It is his wish that you not suffer more than necessary."

"Necessary? What is necessary, Norrington?" Will asked, walking around the gravestone. "What is the necessary amount of pain one should suffer after their life falls apart? How much is necessary? Can you tell me that?"

"I can only tell you that drowning your grief in devil's drink and sleeping here is not necessary," Norrington said simply. "That stone is not keeping her close to you, and neither is the body resting six feet beneath. If you truly loved her, you would know she is close to you in spirit, in your heart, Will." He drew a breath and let it out. "And...no matter where you are or what you do, she always will be."

Will was shocked to hear such poignant sentiments from Norrington of all people, but they were a comfort. He stared at the half-empty bottle in his hands and tried to keep his tears from falling. "You make sense," he told the commodore, looking up at him. "Perhaps you can answer me, then. Tell me, why did she die?"

Norrington's brow furrowed. "Will, I could not say."

"You must have some sort of explanation, no matter how vague!" Will said, walking up to him. "Was I not good enough? Should I have given her up to you when I had the chance? Was I punished for winning her, for not being worthy?"

"Will, she would have died no matter whom it was that married her," Norrington pointed out. Oh, it was a chance for sweet revenge, but he was not petty enough to put that heavy guilt on Will. "No one could have saved her, Will, no one and nothing."

"But why _her_?" Will insisted. "No one else in town is sick! There are no epidemics or quarantines! She was rich! I thought...I thought the rich were different!"

"You thought we were...what? Invulnerable?" Norrington asked, eyebrows raised. "No one is above the will of God, Turner, not the rich nor the powerful. She was fated to die. No one knows why God takes some and leaves others. No one in this world ever will. We have to draw upon every bit of strength in our souls to accept it and move past it."

"I can't move on!" Will shouted angrily. "I can't move on alone! I did it all my seventeen years before becoming engaged, but I can't do it anymore! What do I have? What do I have now?"

"You have your work, your health, your youth," Norrington replied. "One day you will find a woman to marry. Nothing will ever fulfill you the way Elizabeth had, but it will be enough to--"

"NO!" Will yelled. "No, I could never marry anyone! Not anyone but her! I would rather die." He drew a dagger from his belt and held it to his neck. "I would rather die here alone than ever betray her!"

Norrington was not impressed. "All right, then. No one ever said you _must_ marry."

Will did not budge. "Perhaps I should die here anyway."

"Perhaps you should," Norrington said nonchalantly, "but you won't."

Will stared at him through a tearful blur. "How can you be so sure? Don't you see I have nothing left to live for? I've cut through plenty of things stronger than my neck before."

"There is nothing stronger than the soul, and nothing harder to sever than one's own," Norrington told him. He calmly walked up to Will. "You are young and melodramatic, but not utterly hopeless. Neither are you the type who is capable of comitting the second ultimate sin."

Norrington slipped Will's hand into his own and eased it and the dagger away from his neck. Will had no desire to stop him, and he let the commodore take the dagger from him. He was humiliated by Norrington's nonplussed sensibility, but he was also somewhat grateful.

"Now." Norrington eased the bottle out of Will's other hand. "Sleep in your own bed tonight, Turner." A smile tugged the corner of his mouth. "And if I catch you with this drink again, I **will** arrest you."

Will gave him a look, but said only a soft, "Yes, sir."

Norrington had planned to walk away with that sentiment, but he lingered for a moment. There was something so touching about the heartbroken boy standing there in the moonlit cemetary that he felt his own heart aching. He glanced at the tombstone with Elizabeth's name engraved on it, and he suddenly could feel Will's grief. He remembered them together, how vibrant and alive they had been around one another. It was as if Will's memories were flashing through _his_ mind! It hurt so deeply that he could not imagine Will's amount of sorrow.

Will looked to the side. Norrington had put a hand on his shoulder and was gripping it tightly. Will shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Um..."

Norrington's blue eyes met Will's dark pair. "I really am deeply sorry, Will."

"You don't have to say anything more," Will said. "You've done what you came for. I feel better, and you can tell Governor Swan that."

"I know that," Norrington replied. "I was not offering my sympathy because of his request."

Will studied Norrington's straight profile, contoured lightly with grief. "You mourn her too, do you not?"

Norrington stepped around Will and looked down on the grave. "I watched her grow since she was a baby. I knew her mother when she was alive, and watch her die young as well. I never would have imagined her daughter's fate would be the same." Norrington thought for a moment, and then corrected himself, "Worse, even. She was married on her deathbed...never bore a child, or fulfilled the marriage properly..."

_'Elizabeth Swan Turner'_ was written on the gravestone. Will wished it was his own name there in place of hers. He was running his fingers over the gold wedding ring on his left ring finger. He knew the words engraved on it without looking, _'My Eternal Promise'_. He still remembered how cold her thin fingers had been as they weakly slipped that ring onto his finger. He remembered her weary smile, her dry lips as they kissed, her whisper, _'I love you.'_

The tears were streaming from his eyes, and he had not even the strength to feel embarrassed. He dropped to his knees and clutched the rough soil in his hands. He flung it aside and held a hand over his eyes, sobbing violently as he had every night since her death.

Norrington turned from the gravestone and stared down at him. The sight of the broken man put him ill at ease, and he averted his gaze elsewhere. "Pull yourself..." He did not have the heart to finish.

"I wanted to marry her properly," Will cried, "and take her somewhere beautiful afterwards. I wanted her to be warm and happy on our wedding day, not so cold and so tired! She was going to wear a dress the size of a small ship, and-and there were...several hundred people on the guest list, people from England and America. It was--It should have been...so beautiful..."

"Did you think I was criticizing you?" Norrington inquired. "It was not my intent to blame you or--"

"No, I know you were not," Will said, wiping his eyes. "I just...I can't forget that day." He sat on the ground dejectedly. "I am glad she died my wife, with my name...but I wanted so much more for her. We married on borrowed time. We married...with no hopes for the future, nothing to dream of..."

Norrington hesitated for a long moment, and finally knelt in front of Will. He placed his hand on the lad's shoulder again (this was the greatest act of comfort he would give anyone), and said, "I know this will sound ridiculously hard, but...try to dwell on what you did have as opposed to what you never had a chance to have, Will. Many people never experiance true love, I never will, but you had it for three years. I know it sounds like such a short time, and it is, but many would trade their lives for it. You made her happy. You gave her joy in her last hour."

Will shook his head. "It was not enough. I would have given her so much..."

"Will, look at me." Norrington took Will's other shoulder in hand. "You gave her your heart and soul, and that was everything she ever wanted from you."

Will smiled a little at him. "When did you become so wise?"

"During my life, which, might I add, has been much longer than yours," Norrington told him. "I have seen death with my own eyes, and I have learned to face it with calm and reason." For a moment, his face broke into sadness. "I have to, otherwise I would go insane."

Will wiped his eyes. "I wish I had your coldness sometimes."

Norrington blinked. "Is that how you see me? As a cold man?"

Will's moonlight-drenched face turned up to Norrington's. "Do you not think so? It is rather cold to push misery away at will, to silence one's mourning by conscious thought instead of letting it dwindle away over time. But I do not mean it as an insult; it's a strength, Sir Norrington."

"I know I am a man of many strengths, I never knew coldness was one of them," said the frowning commodore.

Will now put his hand on Norrington's shoulder. "I'm grateful for your strength," he said sincerely. "You've been the only one to give me comfort."

Norrington was staring at the ground, and suddenly could not bring himself to look back towards Will. "...Well, I...I'm glad I could. Help you."

Will gave him a smile and stood. Norrington stiffly rose as well. There was a brief silence; Will obviously expected the commodore to say something, but Norrington was at a loss for words. He was not used to being appreciated by Will Turner.

"I suppose I'll be on my way," Will finally said. "I haven't slept in my bed for a long time..."

"...Well...good night, Turner," Norrington said politely.

"Good night, sir."

Will headed off into the night, leaving Norrington feeling accomplished. It had not been too hard, all Will had needed was a good talk with someone who could ease his guilt. It _had_ felt a little awkward to be the one who reached out to him, but Norrington was sure he had handled himself well. A little sentimental, yes, but these things tended to be so.

"I kept my promise to you, Elizabeth," Norrington told the starry sky. "I am trying not to snob him, not to disregard him, to...take care of him. You told me that if your death could do any good, you wanted it to bring Will and I together." Norrington frowned a little, lowering his gaze to the dark cemetary. "I wonder why you and your father want that so desperately..."

He began to walk through the rows of stones, deep in thought. The moonlight soaked into his uniform and glittered in his light eyes. The Caribbean winds began to rustle through the town, scenting the air a salty fragrance.

_'Take care of him, Commodore Norrington.' _

_'I-I don't see why he would nee-' _

_'Please, commodore? Please, will you promise me?' _

_'I...I promise, Elizabeth.'_

Norrington stopped and glanced back at her grave. "...I will keep my promise..." His face saddened a little. "...My love."

As he lay his head upon his stiff pillow, Will felt a jolt run through his body. The pain was _always_ worse at night, when all was still but his mind. Lying in bed reminded him of how Elizabeth had lain, still and cold in the end. He had laid next to her once, and he could still feel her fragile, dying figure in his arms. He hugged onto a pillow to ease his lonely arms, but it did not help. No matter which way he turned, nothing could still his rattled nerves. His eyes teared and the tears fell, and he wiped them away on his sleeve.

Finally, Will rolled onto his back and stared out his small window. The tattered curtains were blowing in the breeze, and the air smelled like the sea; a storm was certainly coming in. It suited his mood, and the sound of the wind calmed him, but he could not rest. He began to think back to what Norrington had told him.

_'If you truly loved her, you would know she is close to you in spirit, in your heart, Will...And...no matter where you are or what you do, she always will be.'_

Funny. Will never would have figured Norrington to be so wise. Those words made him feel better. He envisioned Elizabeth an angel, beautiful as she was before illness, watching over him. No matter where he was...

Will smiled as he began to drift asleep at last. "I love you, Elizabeth. And...thank you...Norrington..."

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Where Will You Go?  
**

**Author's Notes:** I thought the Prologue was really beautiful. The moonlit little graveyard, the surprisingly knowledgable Commodore...Will's pain...I liked it. Now here goes the main story...

**Chapter One: Great and Undesired Expectations**  
Will slept peacefully that night in his own bed, and woke to the intrusive daylight the next morning. Skipping breakfast as he usually did, he headed straight to work. These days, he did not mind his heavy workload, as it kept him too busy to think much. 

As he forged his way through the day, Will's mind turned to Jack. He was remembering their first meeting in the shop, their fight, their words. He wished Jack had not left so abruptly. He had not even had the decency to stay for her funeral! No matter how many times he tried to understand Jack's abandonment, he could not. He simply could not wrap his mind around the concept of leaving a friend in their darkest hour. It was betrayal. It was as bad as the mutiny the Black Pearl had done to Jack! How could he be so against mutiny and then turn on Will when he needed him the most?

Will exhaled, hot and angry. He banged the hot metal fiercely, imagining it was Jack's stupid grinning head. He still loved Jack as a friend, but...he wanted to hurt him.

Across town, Norrington was standing in Governor Swan's bedroom. He was a tall silhouette in front of the floor-length window, stoic and handsome, but his face was ridden with sorrow. He was trying to hide it, of course, but it showed in every line and contour of his expression. He was shaking his head slowly. "You can't die," he said in faint whisper. His eyes shut and he turned his face from the daylight. "You absolutely cannot die."

Governor Swan was lying in bed, tired and much older than three years ago. There was a calm smile on his face, the sort that comes with acceptance. "I'm afraid that I can die, quite easily it seems. You must think I am dying because I no longer wish to live, and though there is truth in that it is not the reason. No, I spoke with my doctor last night and my time is limited."

Norrington turned on his heels. "But you can't die!" he shouted childishly. He caught himself and drew a breath, evening out his tone. "Sir, you **must** fight it. For...the good of the town. You are the best governor we've ever had, and we haven't had a major change in government in over ten years, you--"

Governor Swan laughed. "Oh Norrington...still masking your own concerns with politics, aren't you?"

Norrington looked deflated. "You are--" He broke off and strode to the governor's bedside. He sat on the side and took the man's hand in his own. "You are my oldest and dearest friend, the only man I have ever respected enough to take advice from. I love you as I loved my own father. You are family, Governor."

"I feel the same about you, Norrington," Swan replied gently, "but I am afraid even love cannot always fight death. If I could tell you I have another year or more I would, but I know I do not. It is not by my choice, I swear to you it is not. If I could die at will, I would have the day my daughter died."

"I can't lose you now," Norrington said, eyes swimming with tears. "Please, after losing Elizabeth...I just could not bear--"

Governor Swan touched Norrington's face. "If I could change my path, I would, please believe that," he said softly. "My acceptance is not a defeat or due to a lack of will; I have been fighting it since I lost her, but now I know the fight is ended. I tried for you, and for Will, but there is nothing more to do. I am dying, Norrington."

"But, what...what shall I do?" Norrington asked, uncharacteristically bewildered. "I...I'll be alone. I have my circle of friends, but no one...no one has ever been so close to me as you. I will be alone, I...I can't be alone. I couldn't stand it."

"You will never be alone, Norrington," Swan said. He coughed. "Believe me, you will never be alone."

Norrington gave him a quizzical look, but the governor did not answer the unsaid question. Instead, he took Norrington's shaky hands in his own. "Norrington, there is only one thing I will ask of you."

Norrington drew a breath. "Please, let it not be about Will Turner."

Governor Swan laughed. "Yes, I am afraid it is. I don't worry about you, you see, because I know you will be shaken but ultimately just fine. Will, however, I do worry for. He is young and has already been broken in a way most adults never recover from. He is strong, but even the strongest men sometimes succumb to their demons. And so I ask you as my daughter asked you: promise me you will take care of Will."

Norrington smiled wearily. "I have no idea why you and Elizabeth think _I_ am the one who can comfort that boy, but it is not my place to question dying requests. Elizabeth knew Will better than anyone else did, and you have always proven to know best in all matters. I trust your word as I trusted your daughter's. I promise you. I give you my word that I will take care of Will."

"Thank you."

The week drudged on, and a storm descended on the tiny island. The palms whipped in the vicious winds, and the streets became soaked with salty rain water. Will was calmed by the sound of the rains; it encouraged him during the day, fed his anger, and lulled him into his sad sleep at night. Norrington, on the other hand, hated the gloomy weather. His dear friend's death was nearing, and the rain seemed to whisper it to him at night. He kept his tears from falling, but the rain did not make it easy. Everything was ominous.

It was raining the day Governor Swan breathed his last. Norrington was at his bedside, and bowed his head as the man's spirit left him. Outside, the rain pattered on amidst the dimly rising sun.

Will was unaware of Swan's death; he had not even known the man was dying! He worked through the morning without eating as always. As he worked, he noted that there was a heavy feeling this day, but he could not explain it. Outside, he thought he heard commotion, but it was mostly drowned out by the rain.

Norrington stomped into the shop in the early afternoon, soaked from the rain even with his hat and cloak on. Will looked up at him, wondering why the man would bother to come all the way into town on such a day. "Hello, Commodore Norrington. What can I do for--"

Norrington walked directly over to Will and gripped his arm. His eyes were focused somewhere over Will's head, and his wet face was strained. "William, you have to come with me."

Will raised his eyebrows. "William? What--Am I being arrested?"

"No, why would you think that? No," Norrington said distantly. He began to usher Will away from his work. "I have to speak with you." He licked his lips, but said nothing more.

"Well...speak." Will shifted, trying not to follow him. "Wait. I can't leave now, I'm in the middle of--" He broke off upon noticing the look on Norrington's face. "Um, are you well, Commodore?"

"No." Norrington finally turned his eyes down to Will, and took his other arm in his other hand. "Will, Governor Swan has died."

"_What_?" Will asked shrilly. "Why? Was he ill? My God, Norrington! Was he ill? I never even spoke to him!"

"When he spoke with you last week...he must have known," Norrington replied. "He has been dying slowly since Elizabeth died, and..." He bowed his head as if he'd been shot suddenly. "And he has died."

"Was he ill?"

"Yes." Norrington did not look at Will. "The doctor blamed a bad heart. He said the stress of losing his only child must have weakened his heart even more. But Will, you _must_ come with me now."

"W-why?" Will asked uneasily, still trying to overcome the shock.

"...There are some things that you have to sign," Norrington said distractedly. "Some papers, documents..."

Will frowned. "Why?"

"Come with me."

Norrington began to tug Will towards the door. Will followed but stopped before the door. Norrington looked down at him.

"What things do I have to sign and why?" Will insisted. "I will pay my regards to Governor Swan in church, at the funeral, but...but now, I...I don't want to see any more death! I..." Will broke free of Norrington's grasp and headed back to his work table. "Please, I have to get back to work, I'm very busy."

Norrington was silent for a long moment, and Will thought he might leave. But then the man loomed up behind him. "Will," he said softly, "you must sign your name to claim your inheritance and set your place at the bank."

Will raised his head. "...What?"

"Governor Swan had no child other than Elizabeth," Norrington explained. "He left half of his estate and fortune to me, as I was like a son to him during all these years. And...the other half he left to you, Will."

Will's vision had blurred. "I don't want the money," he said quietly. He could not and did not want to think about fortunes or estates. All he could think of was death. Everyone was dying. He had lost the only family he had ever really had. Everything he'd had to live for was gone, everything...

"He wanted you to have it," Norrington told him. "Look at me!" He turned the boy to face him. "He wanted you to have _something_."

"But half his estate!" Will exclaimed. "Why? I never did anything to earn that sort of fortune!"

"You gave his daughter the ultimate gift," Norrington said softly. "Well...the third ultimate gift, beside life and fortune."

"I still don't deserve anything," Will said, walking away from Norrington again. "Look at me. What would I do with a fortune anyhow?"

"Anything you wanted to," Norrington replied. "You may have no interest in it now, but this is your chance, Will. This is your chance to begin a life of importance. Are you even comprehending what this all means? Everything you dreamed of, anything you ever wanted is yours."

"I wanted many things as a child," Will said bitterly. "Oh yes. I wanted your fortune, your status, your respect. But none of that matters to me now!" he yelled. "I wanted those things because I thought that was what it took to be loved! At the end of the day, all I wanted was love. _Can_ I have _that_ dream? Can I have that one thing?"

"You're saying you don't intend to claim the fortune?" Norrington asked, eyes wide for once. "You would deny a deceased friend's last wish? The thought of you having everything you need in life was obviously a comfort to Governor Swan...and now you plan to throw it back at him?"

"No! No, I..." Will shook his head, pounding the wall with his fist. "I don't know what I'll do. I...I don't need any money. I don't want any money."

"You could stop working in this wretched place," Norrington persuaded him, "and begin a real life."

Will smiled a bitter smile. "A real life? You mean attending meaningless society parties and moping around an empty mansion?"

"...It would not be empty."

"Servants would be there, but besides that I would be alone."

"No." Norrington leaned his hand on the table, looking weakened for once. "Will...I am selling my house. We would share the Governor's mansion, as he stated he would like us to do in his will."

"Us together?" Will laughed despite himself. "It would _never_ work."

"Governor Swan thought it could, but you would not even give it a chance?" Norrington asked testily. "You would not even try to make it work?"

Will caught his anger and stopped laughing. Norrington's eyes were steely, and he began to feel that sinking feeling of being taken charge of. He looked up at the man readily. "Do _you_ think it could work?"

"If you would stop being so immature, yes, I think it could work," Norrington said. "I understand why Governor Swan left you half his fortune, and _I_ am willing to respect his wishes. One of his wishes was that you have enough money, and his other wish was that I take care of you. So..." He drew a breath as if pained. "...here I am."

"Against your will," Will observed. "I understand your wanting to fulfill your promise to Governor Swan, but there really is no need. Inheritance or no inheritance, my life will remain unchanged. Every day I will wake here, work here, and sleep here. This is my life and it will remain so until the day I die. Thank you for your concern."

Norrington stared at him in disbelief. He'd always had the slight suspicion that Will was a fortune hunter in the guise of a romantic, but he had been wrong; Will had turned down the fortune without thinking twice! Norrington might have left him poor and alone, but Governor Swan's dying words plagued him.

Will turned back to his work definitively, ignoring Norrington. He knew the man would leave, happy to inherit the _entire_ fortune himself instead of having to share it with a pauper.

However, Norrington did not leave. He walked right up to Will and looked down at him with a troubled frown. Will met his gaze with a questioning one. "Yes?"

"...Damn it, Turner," Norrington cursed. "Your noble act is beginning to annoy me. I promised Governor Swan I would take care of your stupid hide, and you are not going to make me go back on a deathbed promise!"

Will just blinked up at him. "You can't force me into accepting money I did not earn, Commodore."

"I _am_ the Commodore of this town, and I can force you!" Norrington grabbed Will by the arm. "You're coming with me whether you want to or not!"

"H-hey!" Will protested, turning red. "I doubt Governor Swan wanted you to go this far."

"It's for your own good, so I don't think he would mind, either." Norrington dragged him to the door. "I don't believe you'd give me grief over this. I thought you were mature enough to honor his wishes, but here you are stubbornly fighting me over something as petty as money!"

"Why are _you_ fighting me over it?" Will asked. "I thought you would be happy to have his entire fortune to yourself."

"I'm not a selfish brat like you!" Norrington snapped, turning to Will. "My best friend just died! Do you think my mind is on fortunes or who recieves what? It doesn't matter whether you or I deserve it, or who gets what! All that matters is honoring his memory, and his daughter's, for that matter! Now I'm willing to give up half of that fortune _and_ waste my time cleaning up your life because that is what my friend wished me to do. You have some nerve to not even be willing to _recieve_ the money that he in his last hour wished you to have."

Will was taken aback by the lecture (even more so because he could not argue Norrington's points). Norrington turned to the door and hurriedly dragged him out into the stormy day, and Will was silent.

They climbed into the waiting carriage. Norrington noted how sullen Will was, with some satisfaction. It was good for him to be set straight, the Commodore figured, seeing as how growing up without a proper father figure had left him rather confused and immature. Oh, he would not be so bad an heir for Swan; after all, he only needed some training and a bit of cleaning up. Performing these tasks would not be a pleasant experiance, Norrington thought disdainfully, but it _was_ his responsibility and he **would** see it done.

"What shall you do, then?" Will finally asked. "Hold my hand and force me to sign those papers?"

"If it comes to that," Norrington replied monotonously.

"You're taking your promise too seriously," Will informed him. "Looking after me does not mean you have to treat me like a child."

"You are little more than a child," scoffed Norrington. "Not only are you a mere twenty years old, but you are painfully ignorant and reckless. Governor Swan obviously wanted you to grow into a fine man someday, and he put me in charge of seeing that happen. I am experianced in every aspect of society, well-bred, and almost twenty years your senior."

Will was not impressed. "Meaning?"

Norrington turned his icy blue eyes on him. "Meaning I will treat you however I see fit," he said briskly. "But do not mistake guidance for disrespect; this is all for your own good."

"I was happier when you hated me," Will quipped. "Don't you hate the thought of my having money?"

Norrington shrugged. "Why would I? If I had gotten used to the idea of you having Elizabeth, then believe me when I tell you this is not something I will begrudge you."

"You're not even a slight bit upset?"

"No." Norrington sat back, staring out the window. "Will, you've lost so much that even I think you should have this."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"...I still would not feel right accepting the money and the estate," Will said. "I loved Elizabeth my entire life...I was fortunate to have even those few years with her! I loved her...and was allowed to love her. I don't deserve anything for that. I saved her life because I loved her. I stayed by her every moment before she died because I loved her. How could I accept money for that?"

"For the thousandth time," Norrington said in annoyance, "he did not leave you half his fortune as payment for loving his daughter. He did so because he loved you as a son and thought you would make a worthy heir. He could have left it all to me, but I am much older than you and probably will never have an heir of my own anyway. Besides, I don't need any more money, my own family fortune is more than sufficient."

"...I still could not accept it."

Norrington gave him a murderous look. "You are trying my patience, Turner."

"What would I do with it?" Will pointed out. "I don't plan to quit my job! I just finished my apprenticeship!"

"You can continue at the shop, if you want," Norrington told him. "The Swan residence is not too far a walk from town, so you can head out to work early. One day you'll own it, and then you can hire some help."

"Well...it may not be so bad if I can still work," Will said slowly. "But...I have a feeling Governor Swan left me the money for me to do more with it than let it sit in the bank..."

"He only wanted you to be happy."

"I could never be happy," Will replied. "Never."

Norrington sighed discreetly. Oh, it was going to be a very trying promise to fulfill.

Upon arriving at the Swan manor, Will felt a pang of bittersweet familiarity. He recalled arriving there three years ago to deliver the sword for Norrington's promotion ceremony. He had been so nervous that day, so impressed with the beautiful home. He had let his head spin off into dreams of sharing it with Elizabeth, even though he had always been at a loss for words every time she cascaded down the stairs, a perfect lady in beautiful dress and finery. He had wished for a fortune back then, a fortune and lineage as great as Norrington's, so that no one would question his motives for loving her or think him unworthy of her.

Now the estate was half his, and he could not bear to look at it. He kept his eyes on his feet as he followed Norrington inside. If he looked to the staircase, he would envision he descending down it amidst a billowing gown. He did not want it. He did not want the house. It would kill him to live there without her at his side.

Norrington and Will were joined by several men outside the parlor. They informed them that the Governor's body had been taken to the funeral parlor and the arrangements for the funeral would soon be in order. Finally, Norrington introduced Will.

"Ah. Yes, the, er, other heir," one man said rather snobbishly. He looked the boy up and down. "...Well. What must be done must be done. Shall we?"

They began to head into the parlor, but Will stopped. "No."

The two bankers and Norrington turned to him. The men looked faintly surprised, and Norrington's eyes were wide with indignance. "Will," he said warningly.

"No to what, lad?" asked the second, less snobbish banker.

"No, I do not want the fortune," Will told them. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel I deserve any money, nor do I want it. Is there some way I can decline it?"

"It can be arranged," said the first man. "Well! That certainly is a relief, eh Norrington?"

Norrington ignored him and stepped up to Will. He stared at him and then turned back to the men with a laugh. "Ha! He is a bit reluctant. You know how proud the poor can be (and how hard-headed). But I'm sure that once he realizes what he is turning down, he will--"

"I will not change my mind!" Will shouted. "I understand you're trying to ease your conscience by helping me, but I don't give a damn about your conscience! The fortune means nothing to me! Nothing! And you will not force me into accepting it!"

The bankers were shocked. Norrington was livid. He frigidly smiled and turned back to the men. "Why don't you two start making arrangements at the bank? The papers will be signed by evening. Thank you for your time."

"Norrington, why fight it?" asked the snobby man. "It's rightfully yours, all of it!"

"Good day, gentlemen." Norrington ushered them to the door and practically pushed them out. He shut the heavy double doors, turned on his heels, and stormed over to Will. "How dare you disrespect me like that! You have _no right_ to speak to me in that tone, in front of company or alone!"

"You have no right to boss me around!" Will retorted. "I don't care who you are! You were never there before! You never even looked twice at me unless it was to consider arresting me! Now you think--what? That you'll be a father figure to me? That you'll take care of me to please Governor Swan? I never had a father and I never will! I had no one three years ago, and I have no one now! And I'll be damned if I let you worm your way into my life simply so you can feel good about yourself! Even if I did, it would mean absolutely nothing! All it would do is make you a goddamn hypocrite!"

Norrington smiled and nodded a little. Then, he suddenly gave Will a ringing slap on the cheek. "Oh grow up, Turner!" he said venomously. "I'm not pretending to love you all of a sudden, or even like you. I'm not doing this to ease my conscience, my conscience is fine. I'm doing this because I gave my word that I would. No, I never liked you, but Governor Swan wanted his death to bring us closer together and I am willing to give that notion a chance. Whether it works or not is to be seen, but I respect him enough to honor his wishes and give it a try. Whether you end up loving or hating doesn't matter, but at least try and be civil! OR ARE YOU TOO STUBBORN TO EVEN TRY?"

"I CAN'T LIVE IN THIS HOUSE!" Will exploded. "I can't live here alone! Don't you understand that?"

Norrington was breathing hard by now. He stared at Will wearily and said quietly, "I'll be here."

Will fell to his knees and began to cry. "I was going to share this house with Elizabeth," he sobbed. "We were going to dance in the ballroom and fill it with children. I can't live here without her. Please, please don't try to force me to live here without her."

Norrington knelt down in front of him, but once he had he didn't know what to do or say. He finally understood the root of Will's reluctance, but he still thought accepting the fortune was in his best interest. If only he could convince Will of that...

"Will." Norrington put a hand on his shoulder. "_Will_. Oh, for heavens' sake, stop bawling like a child. Here." He offered Will a handkerchief.

"Stop pretending," Will said, sniffing. "You don't have to pretend to care about me. Governor Swan would understand."

"Forget the bloody promise," Norrington said. "It is true that I never would have thought twice about you or your misery had Governor Swan not made me promise to take care of you, but--" Norrington broke off, staring at the handkerchief and going over it with his fingers. "That is not the only reason I'm going to be here for you. It is also...the night at the cemetary."

Will lifted his head, hair falling around and in his face. "What?"

Norrington blotted the boy's wet face with the handkerchief. "That night, I...I realized that I _wanted_ to help you."

"Only out of pity," Will scoffed.

"No, out of sympathy," Norrington told him, "and no, it is not the same thing. Pity is more of a detached observation of the miserable, but sympathy is truly feeling for said miserable. I don't particularly like or hate you...but I do want to help you." He brushed Will's hair out of his face. "And you do need help."

"No I don't," Will said, wiping his eyes with his hands. "I've gone through twenty years on my own, and I will go through the rest of my years on my own."

"Oh have you?" Norrington smirked a little. "I suppose you went through your days as a baby alone, and you sailed out here alone, and you even ran the blacksmith shop alone."

"I might as well have ran it alone."

"Granted, but your old master did teach you the basics of your job and shelter and feed you," Norrington pointed out. "You have not gone through life without accepting any help, so why refuse mine? Because we were rivals? That has long since been over."

"Doesn't mean either of us wants to be friends."

Norrington touched Will's red cheek. "Nor does it mean we have to fight with each other. All I ask is that you respect me and Governor Swan's wishes. Fighting childishly over money is no way to honor the dead."

Will drew a shuddery breath and ran his hand through his hair. "You want me to sign those documents and claim half of the fortune and half of the estate."

"Yes."

Will shrugged. "Then what?" he asked, feeling lost.

"Then you should take a day or two of rest, and decide whether you want to return to your old life or begin a new one," Norrington advised. "Once you're over the shock, you'll be just fine."

Will looked around the beautiful home for the first time. Then, he put his hand to the side of his face, the soft flesh still warm to the touch. "And you? Will you keep hitting me this way?"

"Not unless you deserve it."

Will glanced at him; he was serious. Their opinions of 'deserving it' differed greatly, most likely, and Will knew this would lead to some very unpleasant times. But so long as he was dealing with Norrington, he was not wallowing in grief. They had yelled at one another, he'd been hit, he'd cried, and he felt numb for the first time now.

Will stood, and Norrington followed. Will stared at him. He did want someone to talk to, and every time he broke down to Norrington there was some comfort in it. With Governor Swan gone and Jack somewhere at sea, Will had run out of people to go to. Norrington was somewhat hateful, but he seemed to mean well for once. Living with him was better than living alone, was it not?

"I'll inherit my share," Will finally conceeded. "We'll share the house. But I will continue my job at the blacksmith shop."

Norrington nodded. "Fine, just fine. Now come sign the bloody things already."

He took Will by the arm and pulled him into the parlor. Will scrawled out his name several times, and it was done. He was a rich man, a rich, empty man.

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2

**Where Will You Go?**

**Author's Notes:** Didn't expect Will to be rich, did you? Norrington can be a little cruel, can't he? Mm, but I like him that way...and he gets worse ;

**Chapter Two: Clothes, Kisses, and a Painful Lesson**  
Will signed himself into a fortune that afternoon...and then he went back to his work (despite Norrington's protests). He was deeply depressed over Governor Swan's abrupt death, but he forced himself into his work to clear his mind of it. Over the years, he had found that blocking unpleasantness from his mind worked better than any other way of dealing with pain. 

Evening came, and then night. Will skipped dinner and went on working in a mindless trance. He remained this way until Norrington presented himself at the shop. Will glanced at him mildly and then put his eyes back on the sword he was sharpening. "Did you need something?"

"Will, you know perfectly well why I'm here," Norrington said tiredly. "As much as you want to avoid it, you will have to sleep at home at some point."

"That is not my home," Will said swiftly.

"It is _our_ home from tonight on," Norrington said firmly. "Now gather your things and come with me."

"I don't have any things to get, only my good clothes," Will said quietly. "But, Commodore--"

"If you plan to ask me whether you must do this or not, don't bother," Norrington cut him off. "Yes, you must. Please don't cause another argument. You wore me out with all that shouting earlier."

"Hmph. At least I didn't slap you."

Norrington gave him a dry, unapologetic smile. "Sorry."

Will shook his head and went to get his few belongings. He came back down and was whisked away by Norrington. A certain feeling of doom loomed over him as he climbed into the awaiting carriage...but he had no choice except to ignore it.

"I had a room prepared for you already," Norrington announced as he strode into the mansion. "It's an old guestroom on the East Wing."

"And of course, you have the master bedroom on the West," Will guessed. He stomped in from the storm and wiped the rain from his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Norrington replied. "Did _you_ want the master?"

"Now you ask," Will said in amusement. "No, I don't even want to sleep here. It would have been nice had you asked me before claiming it, however."

"I'm sure it would have been," Norrington said nonchalantly. "It also would have been nice had you shown for dinner. _Do_ you want anything?"

"No."

Norrington eyed him, saw right through the lie, and decided to ignore it. The idea of living with Will was suddenly causing him unease. "Well! It's late and I'm off to bed..."

"Would you show me to my room first?" Will asked. "I might get lost on my own."

"...This way."

Will followed Norrington up the long stairs. Outside, the wind was shaking the sides of the home and the rain was rattling down on everything in its path. The numbness from working late without food was beginning to wear off, and Will's heart began to ache again. He felt like an intruder, that any moment Elizabeth or her father would catch him.

"It is beautiful," Will said quietly as his eyes traveled the rich carpeting and high ceilings. "But it's empty...cold..." He moved closer to Norrington. "Do you not feel as if we don't belong here? That we're misplaced or sneaking around?"

"I never sneak around, hence I would not know how that felt," Norrington said. "I feel the sorrow of the place, and it is unnerving, depressing even."

"How can you stand it?"

"I remember the warmth of the Swan family, and that is enough comfort for me." Norrington's eyes softened. "I know I am welcome here and that they want me to be here. They left us this home so that we might bring _some_ life to it and take care of it for them. No sorrow can touch that love."

"You have a point," Will agreed, "but I still can't stand it. All I can think about is how I planned to share this home with Elizabeth, how I only wanted it to be near to her..."

Norrington raised his eyes to the ceiling. It was a good thing that he was so strong, a weaker person might have begun to share in the depression with Will. As it was, he had no idea how he might break the lad out of it.

Norrington showed Will to his room, and lingered in the doorframe. Will walked into the dark room, touching the soft, rich fabrics and looking at the impecible furniture. His liquid dark eyes were large, but empty. Norrington followed him into the room and lit some of the candles himself.

"Quite a step up for you, eh Turner?" he prompted the boy, who was facing the window. "I know you probably feel like it's nothing. It's true that money cannot compare to love...I...suppose." Norrington thought on this and realized he did not believe it one bit. "Well. Anyway. If you need anything, call a servant. Their quarters are separate from the house, you can reach them easily from the kitchen door. By day, their usually underfoot."

Will turned from the window, and there were tears streaming from his eyes. "Please don't make me stay here," he begged. "Can you even begin to imagine how I feel about all this? Being trapped in this place with all the memories? You're going about keeping your promise the wrong way! Governor Swan wanted you to see that I don't fall off track, not keep me locked up here! You're so cold! You don't even know how to be kind."

Norrington turned and began to walk out. He was hurt by Will's ingratitude, but would die before admitting it. It was best to not even acknowledge the annoying child.

"Wait, don't go!"

"Good night, William."

"I said don't go!" Will shouted, suddenly terrified to be alone in the room.

Norrington exited and shut the door behind him. He was right in front of the stairs when Will's door opened and the boy came running up to him. Norrington was not planning to turn around, but Will grabbed him by the arm.

"I said don't go!" Will insisted. "Listen, why don't I go back to the smith shop? I'll spend more time here every day and gradually ease into--"

"No, I can't let you do that," Norrington told him. "Unless you face this place now, you never will."

"But why should I!" Will yelled. "Why? I don't _want_ any of this. Don't you understand that? I appreciate Governor Swan's intentions, but I never should have accepted any of this. I don't belong here. Look at me! You know I don't belong here."

"I know you could if you wanted to," Norrington said softly. "You're not a pirate or a begger. You're young and bright. I never wanted to believe it before, but...you _can_ become a great man."

"Yes, you're right, I can," Will said, "but I don't need money to do so."

"But you need money to show people your greatness," Norrington pointed out. He took the boy by the shoulders. "What's the use of being wise or kind or intelligent if no one listens to you? If you can't make an ounce of difference in the world?"

"I don't want to make any differences," Will said. He shifted, uncomfortable with Norrington gripping his arms so tightly. "I want to stop feeling. That's all I want."

"When you're older you'll regret it," Norrington said. "When you're old and near death, empty of love and ambition, trust me, you'll regret it. I never had true love, but my career keeps me going and satisfied. Without it, I would be nothing. Do you want to end up nothing?"

Will shook his head. "I don't care what I end up."

"Ugh. Will! You're so hard-headed!"

Will said nothing. He didn't want much, only to be left alone once and for all. He wished Governor Swan had never put Norrington in charge of his life. Norrington probably meant well, but he was so...wrong. His caring was worse than his hatred.

"Listen to me." Norrington shook him. "You will get through the night, the next night, and eventually this will be a home to you. You'll need for nothing."

"But this is not what I want," Will said tiredly. "I want my old life. If I must be alone, then let me rely on myself."

"Will, I want you here!"

"No you don't," scoffed Will. "You may not hate me anymore, but you still must see me as some sort of necessary annoyance."

"No, I want you here," Norrington said, his voice slow and firm. He frowned deeply. "I've lived by myself since my parents died over ten years ago. Of course, I can manage, and I have all these years. But...I've gotten used to the idea of...having you around. Yes, you are exceedingly annoying, but nonetheless...I think seeing you go from a pauper to a rich man will be quite...interesting." He smiled a little at Will, a bit smug. "I look forward to teaching you proper manners, dressing you decently for a change, cleaning up that scuffy face of yours..."

"This all sounds like slow torture," Will said glumly. "What's wrong with my clothes? Or my face?"

Norrington just laughed. Will crossed his arms, offended. "Hmph."

"So...still plan to leave?"

Will turned to the stairs. "Yes."

"You're not leaving!" Norrington yelled, grabbing the boy by the arm. "I _said_ you aren't leaving! Why can't you listen to me?"

"Because I won't let you order me around!" Will argued. "I know you think that because you're the commodore of this town that you will always get your way and be able to boss everyone around, but not me!"

Norrington was suddenly grateful not to have children. "Will, this is for your own good! Stop being such a damn child!"

"I don't want to be here!" Will roared at him. "Let me go! You can't force me to stay here, damn it!"

He wrestled free of Norrington's grasp, but when he turned, the floor ran out. His footing was lost on the top of the stairs, and he felt himself begin to fall. Fortunately, Norrington reached out and caught him by the hand. Will grasped the man's arm for dear life until he was pulled back to the top of the second floor.

Will looked up at Norrington sullenly. "I could have died because of you."

"You could have died because of your recklessness!" Norrington corrected him. "And you dare call me arrogant! You are the most immature, selfish brat I have ever met!"

Will gave him a dry smile. "Then I'll just get out of your way."

Before he knew it, Norrington had slammed him up against the wall. Will struggled beneath the larger man, but the commodore was a lot stronger than Will had ever anticipated. Will glared at him, unafraid and furious.

"There is a bit of the pirate in you, isn't there?" Norrington said, his face red by now. "Well, you had better rid yourself of it in a hurry, because I shall **not** tolerate this behavior much longer. I have been much, much more patient than usual with you out of respect for Elizabeth and her father's wishes, but I am on my last nerve, do you hear me?"

"You have no right to lecture me," Will growled. "You're not my father! I don't have a father! I don't have anyone!"

"YOU DO NOW!" Norrington held him down harder. "YOU HAVE ME!"

Will saw in his eyes that he was sincere. Finally he understood exactly why Norrington did care so much; with all the people close to him dying, Norrington must be feeling alone. He was scared to end up alone deep down, and he was clinging to Will for some company, friendship, _anything_ to keep him from being alone with his own grief. It was a very strange way of reaching out, but it was reaching out nonetheless. Will wanted to face his pain alone, but Norrington wanted them to face it together.

"Norrington, I know how you feel about all this sudden tragedy," Will said carefully, "but I am _asbolutely sure_ that Governor Swan did not want us to live together if it meant my being miserable. And it isn't your fault, but I cannot stand being in this house. How can you expect me to sleep here?"

"You slept in the graveyard, Will," Norrington said flatly. "If you could sleep there, you can sleep here."

"It's different," Will said. "Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Because you're being idiotic!" Norrington exclaimed. "God! Had I ever spoken to my father or any other elder or superior this way, I would have been beaten senseless." He turned his eyes on Will. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to finally use my authority over you like I should have done in the first place?"

Will exhaled an angry breath. "No."

"Then for the last time: go to your room and stay there," Norrington commanded. Will began to go, but Norrington held him in place. "And," he added, "if you so much as think about sneaking out later tonight, or if I find that you did, I **will** give you exactly what you have been asking for."

Will gave him a defiant look. "And exactly what have I been asking for, according to you?"

"A good, sound whipping," Norrington snapped, sounding every bit the strict adult, "and you shall get exactly that if you keep on your childish behavior."

"You wouldn't hit me."

Norrington's eyes went round. "_What did you say_? How can you be so sure?"

"Governor Swan told you to take care of me," Will said. He was pushing his luck and knew it, but he would do anything to keep from being alone in that room. "I doubt that includes beating me."

"If he would know it's for your own good, he would not mind," Norrington said. "Even if he did mind, it would be worth it for my _peace of mind_!" Somewhere, a clock chimed majestically. Norrington shut his eyes. "Do you have any idea how late it's gotten while we've been standing here yelling at each other?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"AGH!"

Norrington stormed off, jerking Will roughly along with him. He stomped through the halls to the master bedroom on the West Wing of the house. He threw Will inside and shut the door firmly behind them.

Will backed away from the enraged man. He had pushed too far and he knew it. His face colored as he realized that he was going to be severely punished and there was not much he could do to prevent it.

Norrington said nothing. He removed his white wig, and his natural dark brown hair fell down from beneath it. It was long and matted from being stuffed under there, and fell just to his shoulders.Then he slipped off his shoes and removed his jacket. He looked much more human than Will had ever seen him, ironically enough.

When he was done undressing, Norrington walked up to Will. Will was a little fearful, but faced the man boldly. "Well, let's get it over with, then."

Norrington blinked. "Get what over with?"

"You're going to beat me, aren't you?"

Norrington had not even seriously considered carrying out his threat, but he smirked a little. "Yes, that's right," he said slowly. "Undress yourself except for your shirt and pants. Then bend over the side of the bed."

Will hated him. He wished he had a sword to skewer him with, but he did not. Even if he did, he knew he wouldn't murder the man (if anything to avoid being hung). If he tried to fight, he would be forced. If he ran, he would eventually be caught by Norrington or one of his many soldiers. There was nothing to do but obey.

As the boy removed his shoes and socks and cloak, Norrington smiled to himself. There was more pirate in Will than he had expected; the lad was highly spirited and rebellious against authority to a fault. Luckily, all was not hopeless, as he only needed a strong reminder of who was in charge and he would not question it again.

When he was mostly undressed, Will glanced at Norrington. The man faced him with his most severe look and repeated his instructions ("Over the bed, Turner") coldly. Will moodily brought himself to the tall mattresses and climbed halfway over them. His hands were clenched into fists and his face was burning with indignity, but he controlled himself enough to keep quiet.

"Very good. Now." Norrington came up behind him and untucked the boy's shirt, then pushed it further up his back. "You're suddenly very docile. Have you realized how hard you've been making this for us both? That you have more than earned this punishment?"

Oh, he certainly had. Of course, he had been right to argue against staying in a house he hated, but in the end it really had not been worth the fight. Now here he was, giving Norrington the opportunity he had always wanted to bludgeon him, and there was no going back. Tormented by memories or not, he should have simply gone and slept in the damn room.

Norrington looked around for something he could use for a prop. He picked up a wooden hairbrush from his vanity while Will was not looking and weighed it in his hand. It would do. He tapped it against Will's bottom. "Well? I would like an answer."

"I shouldn't have taken it so far," Will finally admitted, "but I was scared. I simply could not stand the thought of sleeping alone in this house."

"Then you should have stated that exactly as you did just now," Norrington said. "Instead, you began shouting at me about not wanting the house or the fortune. Then you outright insulted me several times and defied me to my face. Do you see now how childish that was?"

"...Yes."

"So here you are now--" Norrington tugged down the seat of Will's pants briskly. "--being punished like the child you are. Can you deny that you deserve it?"

"I was just scared," Will defended himself.

"Fear never killed anyone! You've faced your fears before," Norrington said. "Why could you not simply _try_ to come to terms with living here? Had sleeping here really began to drive you mad, I would never force you to stay. All I asked was that you give it a chance, and you refused to do even that. All you did was scream at me for my kindness." Norrington tapped the back of the hairbrush against Will's bared behind. "Now I ask you again: can you deny that you deserve a good beating?"

When he put it that way, Will saw that he could no longer defend himself. "No," he said softly. "No, can't deny it. Are you happy? I was blinded by my pain and I lashed out at you unreasonably. I admit it. Now just get it over with."

Norrington began to laugh. "Oh, Will...Will...climb up onto the bed."

Will glanced over his shoulder. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Norrington shook his head. Will looked very cute in that position, but it would be cruel to savor it any longer. Besides, seeing the lithe, pretty young man in submission was making the commodore's blood run fast and hot. "Because I told you to."

Will climbed up, holding his pants up. He stared at Norrington nervously. "Why on the bed?"

Norrington set the hairbrush down. "Will, I never intended to beat you," he said. "I brought you in here so that you would not sleep alone. Mind you, I shall only let you sleep with me once, and after that you **will** have to be a man about all this."

"You weren't going to punish me?" Will asked incredulously. "Why did you let me think--"

"To give you a taste of authority." Norrington climbed onto the bed and sat beside Will. "Your defiance has always been your greatest flaw...and your greates strength. I suppose you inherited that from your father. But you must learn to tame that spirit of yours; it can be your greatest help or your worst hinderence."

"I see," Will grumbled. "That was cruel of you."

"It would have been crueler of me to go through with it," Norrington pointed out. "Next time you start being bratty, I will."

Will was sulking, much to Norrington's pleasure. He felt a little sorry for him, but he knew he was doing that right thing in being strict; Will had never had firm guidance before, and this was a time when he needed it the most. Yes, it was also a guilty pleasure for Norrington to enjoy his beautiful, blushing face and the act of scolding him, but as long as he kept his budding attraction to the boy in control it would mean nothing.

"Are you trying to be a father figure to me?" Will asked abruptly.

"No," Norrington answered quickly. "I am trying to be a disciplinarian to you, and a friend. You need both right now."

"But--"

Norrington held up a hand. "Don't question me, Turner, just trust me," he said. "You have to trust someone." His face went soft again, and he unexpectedly gave Will a small kiss on the forehead. "Now go to sleep!"

Will frowned and touched his forehead. He had never been kissed by anyone other than Elizabeth and his mother, and he did not like the feeling of being kissed by Norrington. Still, a kiss was better than a beating, and he decided not to argue it. Norrington moved to the far right side of the bed and blew out the candles on the nightstand. All was dark.

Will sat up on the far left side of the bed for a few minutes, listening to the rain splattering against the windows. His mind was full but detached at the same time; he kept replaying his argument with Norrington in his mind. It _had_ been his fault, and he _had_ been let off easily.

Not that being corrected felt good, of course. He hated being treated like a child by the arrogant, ne'er-do-wrong commodore. It was demeaning, no matter how justified Norrington was.

Will lay down as far from the sleeping man as possible. As he began to drift asleep, he noted his heart was still beating fast and his face was still warm from all the embarrassment. He exhaled sullenly, although said embarrassment had taken his mind away from his grief for a while.

Will awoke early the next morning after a surprisingly nightmare-less sleep. Still, he did not wake early enough to slip out under Norrington's nose; he was downstairs dressed and eating breakfast and called Will just before the boy could open the front doors. Will considered leaving, but decided it was best not to.

"Yes, Commodore?"

Norrington beckoned for him to join him at the table. Will sat and his food was brought to him. He uttered a "Thank you" to the maid, only to recieve a disaproving look from the commodore.

"Will, you do not thank someone for doing their job, especially when it is their job to go unnoticed," Norrington instructed. "Now tell me, where exactly were you heading before I called you?"

"To work."

Norrington gave a scornful little laugh. "Heh. No. You are not going down there today."

"Why not?" Will asked, ready for another battle. "You _said_ that I could continue my job there!"

"Do **not** raise your voice with me," Norrington warned. "I still have a headache from last night." He sipped his morning tea and set it down. "I am taking you to the tailor shop today."

"Why? I have clothes."

Norrington eyed his clothes disdainfully. "That may do for your mundane little life as a blacksmith, but you still need some decent outfits. For example, what _are_ you planning to wear to Governor Swan's wake?"

"What I wore to Elizabeth's."

"My dear boy, no one had the heart to tell you at the time, but you were grossly misdressed that day," Norrington informed him placidly. "You need decent clothing, but it won't take long. They'll only need to take your measurements and I'll handle the rest."

"What about payment?" Will asked.

"You can write out payment once the things are delivered," Norrington explained. "I'll show you how later."

"Righ'," Will mumbled through a mouth full of food. It was the best breakfast he had eaten in a long time, and unwanted trip to the tailor's or not, he wanted to enjoy it.

Norrington cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Will did not see any reason to acknowledge this. He went on eating happily.

"Ahem. _Will_."

"Hm?"

Norrington had that plastered, annoyed smile on his face. "Will, you do not answer anyone with a mumble ever."

"Oh, sorry. Yes, sir?"

"Sit up straight when you eat, please." It was an order, not a plea, judging by his tone of voice. "While you're at it, look at me when I'm speaking to you and slow down your eating."

Will did all this, but asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"Teach you to be a human instead of an animal," Norrington flatly replied. "Don't give me that look. Had you married Elizabeth, you would have been forced to learn these things anyway."

"You're probably right," Will agreed. "But speaking of manners, isn't it a bit rude to bark orders at someone during breakfast?"

"Not when you're the commodore of the town," Norrington said smugly. "Besides, I was not barking orders at you. I'm merely teaching you simple manners. I'm helping you."

"Your help is painful to take."

"Not as painful as my discipline," Norrington said pointedly. "Be civil."

"Yes."

Norrington gave him a look.

"Yes sir."

"Good lad. Now if you would only use the right fork..."

Will shook his head. _Governor Swan, I know you meant well, but did you have to trap me here with Norrington? Pretty soon, my life will be **his** life._

"I don't feel right about skipping work today," Will said. "What will my boss say?"

"I'll speak to him personally," Norrington replied. "Don't worry about it."

Will wracked his brain for another excuse. "Well..."

"No excuses," Norrington said knowingly. "After breakfast, we're going."

That was that. Will sighed and proceeded to eat his breakfast, sitting up straight and using the right fork. Norrington was pleased, and Will was irritated.

The trip to the tailor's was as boring as Will had anticipated. It was a humid, cloudy day. The carriage ride might have been pleasant, but Norrington used the time to lecture Will on how to address people and how to carry himself ("You must keep your head up, Will. I know you are depressed, but that is no reason to throw away your pride").

At the tailor's, Will was poked and prodded relentlessly. The nervous little tailor demanded that he stay still, but Will felt ridiculous standing there for what felt like hours with his arms out helplessly in the air and needles stuck in the fabric around him. If he moved, he would be pricked, but if he stood still, he had to endure being felt up almost everywhere and tied with measuring strips. It was like fighting a swordfight with paralysis.

The worst part was Norrington's fixated light eyes. At first, Will thought he was amused by his thin, mostly unclothed figure, but this assumption soon gave way to more unnerving suspicions. The look on Norrington's face said nothing, as it rarely did. His eyes were mostly cold, but there was an underlying gleam of interest. Why Norrington would be interested in Will's body was beyond him, but he did not like it one bit.

"Which fabric do you like?" the tailor asked Will, holding up two. "I personally think this lighter one would set off that wild dark hair."

Norrington took the two fabrics in hand and held them up against Will's chest. His fingers traced across the boy's neck, and Will shuddered. There was no sign that he was doing it on purpose or even realized what he was doing. It was an accident, it had to be.

But...then why did he keep doing it? His touch was so intent beneath the thin white cotton. Will was beginning to feel warm. He wished Norrington would at least give him a clue as to whether it was deliberate or not! How could he keep his face so still when he was blatantly caressing Will's collarbone? And what about the tailor? Did he not notice or did he not care?

"I think the ivory would suit his complexion best," Norrington decided. He swooped away from Will and handed the fabrics back to the tailor. "Match the ascot to this, and use...that trim for the jacket. Yes, that gold one." Norrington eyed the selection he had made intently for a moment. "Very fine. That will do."

Will crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. He made a small coughing sound.

"Oh." Norrington turned to him. "Do you have any objections?"

"No, I just wanted to be asked my opinion. After all, they _are_ my clothes," Will said. "And I have been the one standing here for hours being tortured for them." He crossed his arms again and was pricked by a pin. "Ouch!"

"It's barely been an hour, Will, don't be ridiculous," Norrington said cuttingly. "If you had stayed still, you wouldn't have been pricked so much." He walked up to Will and helped him get the pin out of his arm. "You're the one who insists on fidgeting every two minutes."

The tailor began unwrapping the fabrics and measuring strips encircling Will. Norrington stood closely by, intense gaze and all. Will shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with his chest bare. Norrington seemed to be trying to mesmerize every inch of his body, and there was a hungry look in his eyes.

_Now I'm scared,_ Will thought. _What is he thinking? I never even saw him look at Elizabeth that way._

The tailor handed Will his old outfit.

"Don't you have anything _normal_ he can wear for today?" Norrington asked.

"My clothes are normal," Will said defensively, slinging on his dingy shirt. "Besides, I'm going to work now."

Norrington was lingering behind Will, looking him over. "I have to get to work myself. Although I do wish you would accompany me. It isn't too late should you want to join the navy."

"Ah ha ha! No." Will glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing behind me?"

Norrington smirked and squeezed Will's bottom.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"There it is." Norrington pulled a pin from the seat of Will's underpants. "Making sure you don't hurt yourself more than necessary."

Will gaped at him, blushing. He shook his head and hurriedly pulled on his stockings and pants. Commodore Norrington leaned against a work table casually, trademark smirk still on his obnoxious face. "Why so skittish, Turner?" he asked innocently. "What on earth are you thinking in that twisted young mind of yours?"

"Nothing. I don't like being touched, that's all."

Norrington shrugged. In truth, he was toying with Will. It was extremely pleasurable watching the boy squirm, causing his beautiful face to melt from stubborn to frenzied, seeing his cheeks turn red. He had always known Will was a beautiful boy, but he had never thought twice about him in a sexual way. This new friendship was proving to be more ideal than he'd expected, even if what he was doing was decadently wrong.

_I've never done anything wrong in my life,_ Norrington thought. _There has never been one irresponsible whim that I have given into, no matter how tempting. I won't let this go anywhere far. I'll just have a little fun with him, that's all. He isn't ready for a love affair yet, and I doubt he would ever want to have one with a man._

Will bent over to put on his pants, much to Norrington's viewing pleasure. _Pity. It is very tempting. None of my soldiers have wanted me since I became commodore. They must be intimidated by my superior rank._ His eyes traveled Will's bottom and thighs. _Damn shame._

"I'm going to work!" Will exclaimed the moment he was dressed. He turned around. "Were you watching me?"

"No."

Will stared at him blankly, and then ran out of the shop.

_There has been an interesting twist in my life recently. I already wrote about my promise to Governor Swan, and how empty my life will probably be without the Swan family as friends. But there is some silver lining to these dark clouds; I've realized in a mere couple of days that not only is it possible for me to tolerate Will, but it's becoming more and more easy for me to like him. He will take some work...but I am more than capable of refining that raw potential. All I have to do is make sure that he remembers to respect me. _

_Moreso...I believe my feelings for him are deepening. I took him to the tailor's this morning and I found myself idiotically playful. Poor boy, I believe he was truly frightened, perhaps even more so than I! _

_It started ast night when I threatened to beat him. When he was half bent over that bed in submission, striking him was not exactly the first thing on my mind. There is no delicate way to explain my feelings, so I think it best to keep them off of paper. All I'll say is that all of a sudden, I'm seeing that boy in a new light. He has the potential to be a fine young man now, and I...want to help him achieve that, for some reason. I want to shape him as one might a young child...yet I want to have him as an adult. _

_Of course, I've had my sea affairs over the years. How else could I keep myself from going insane from the loneliness and avoid the whores? It has always been rather formal, if one could call it that; all you need is that one moment of eye contact to be sure that it is a mutual feeling, and after that it goes quickly and pleasingly. Never has it been love, but never has it been a disappointment, either. Always the same...until I became commodore, unfortunately. _

_However, my feelings for Will are different. There is a fire in him, the challenge of our feelings not being mutual just yet, the impudence of his youth needing to be tamed. He is beautiful, in every aspect of the word. Funny that I never noticed it before... _

_Is it possible that I am...falling in love with him?_

Norrington paused, quill in mid-air. The thought of love had not crossed his mind before now, but it stuck. It would be hard to recognize love, being that he had never experienced it before. How would he be able to tell it apart from lust? Was there really any difference at all?

The grandfather clock in the study chimed. Norington raised his head. It was nearly time for dinner, and Will was not home yet. Perhaps he needed a little persuasion.

Norrington set aside his quill and closed his journal. He happily headed out, anticipating another argument with Will and dreaming of what punishment he wanted to end it with. Just as he was entering the foyer, the doors swung open and Will strolled inside, dashing Norrington's hopes.

"Oh. Will."

"What do you mean by that then?" Will inquired. "Were you not expecting me?"

"I thought you might try and avoid this place again," Norrington explained, expertly hiding his disappointment.

"No, I learned my lesson last night, remember?" Will said, voice dripping cynical venom. "I'm going to be mature about all this and handle it with dignity."

Norrington scowled. _Well that won't be any fun._ What he said to Will was, "Very good. Although you do still have a lot to learn."

"And of course, you shall be there to teach me," Will said bitterly, heading to the dining room. "Dinner yet?"

Norrington grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Not yet. I want you to wash up first."

"Why?"

"Because you're filthy!" Norrington ran a finger across Will's cheek. "Look at that! I already had a bath drawn up for you. I'll show you to the washroom."

"It's only Wednesday." Will was used to bathing every on Sunday, and _only_ on every Sunday. "I'm not _that_ dirty."

"Ugh."

Norrington brought him along. "Here we are. Use plenty of soap, I'm well-stocked."

Will looked up at him. "Are you going to _stay_?"

Their eyes met, and there was a long silence. Will's face was red and his eyes were wide; Norrington was taken in by his perfect face, but remained calm in face. Inside, he was dying to kiss him.

"Why would I stay?" he asked with a shrug.

Will's face was hard. "Why would you indeed?"

Norrington touched Will's chin with his thumb. "You're a hateful little wretch, and too smart for your own good."

Will moved away from him. "What do you want from me?" He took off his vest and tossed it aside. "You're hiding something from me. I want to know what it is."

"You're so smart, why don't you tell me what you think?"

"I don't know what to...think..." Will trailed off as he set his socks aside. There was a new outfit laid out on the chair. "Is this mine?"

"Yes." Norrington walked up beside him. "It used to be mine, but I had the tailor take it in according to your measurements."

"You shouldn't have."

"I had to," Norrington told him. "Do you think I could stand that God-forsaken outfit of yours another evening?"

He gave Will a smirk and left him alone. Will looked after him, but it was too late. _How stupid. I led him straight out of that one._

Unbeknownst to Will, Norrington was leaning on the closed door outside the room. He was trying to gather himself and act like a responsible adult. Will was not worth casting aside his morals and maturity for.

"Yes he is."

Norrington turned to the door. It had always been in need of replacement, but no one ever had gotten around to replacing it. Now he understood why. He peered into the washroom through the crack in the doorframce and watched Will undress.

_Poor thing. This must be the lowest I have ever stooped in my entire life. Why can't I even bring myself to feel guilty? _

_Because my blood is running too fast, that's why. God, he is quite a young man._

Will slid down his breeches and stepped out of them. His lithe figure was tanned by the sun, and strong from his hard work. Such a rough body for such a pretty man. Perhaps with some care, that harsh skin could be soft again.

_He must feel nice regardless. I see he's kept himself out of trouble. There isn't a scar on him. A miracle, what with his tempermental nature._

Will stepped into the tub of water and began to splash it over his body. The dirt and sweat was washed away from his skin and hair. Norrington bit his bottom lip as he watched the lad slick the soap over his body.

_Damn him. Why do I feel this way? Why is he so irresistable? Such a blasted temptation..._

Inside the room, Will had a sudden feeling of being watched. He whipped around and surveyed the room. Norrington was nowhere in sight. Will sank down and sat in the water, feeling uneasy.

_Even when he isn't here, I feel his eyes bearing into me. What does he want? He stares at me with those eyes, so light that they sometimes look...possessed by something. Or perhaps they are possessed by something. But what? And why does it make me feel so...odd...almost like I felt like Elizabeth, but different somehow..._

Will frowned deeply. "Different...It isn't romance, but..." he murmured to himself. "Is it...something else? I feel so dirty suddenly."

Outside the room, Norrington smiled widenly. _Dirty. Oh my dear, innocent boy...you have no idea how it feels to be dirtied with sin...I hope you never will._

Will dressed in the clothes Norrington had left him. They fit very well, and felt even better. He'd never worn anything so soft before. The outfit must have been very expensive. It was amazing how casually Norrington had given it to him. Funny, now that he needed for nothing, Norrington was _giving_ him things. The rich were truly a strange breed.

Will was starving by the time he was dressed. He searched for Norrington, but did not find him. A maid shyly smiled at him and informed him that Norrington was in his study behind the parlor. Will thanked her and hurried to find him.

"Commodore?"

Norrington looked up from his desk, alarmed. "Will! How dare you barge into my private study without so much as a single knock?"

"Sorry. Is dinner soon?"

"Sorry? No. You go straight out, close my doors, and knock."

"Why?" Will asked. "I won't do it again."

"_Will_. Do it."

"Never mind, then," Will said angrily. "I'll see you in the dining room." He turned and headed out.

Norrington stood. "Wait right there!"

Will stopped short but did not turn to face him.

"You will do as I say, you insolent brat!" Norrington yelled at him.

"I'm not a child!" Will complained, facing him. "You have no right to treat me like one. I'm twenty years old."

"Twenty years old or not, I am still your elder _and_ your superior!" Norrington said firmly. "I have every right to demand respect from you."

"I do respect you."

"Then start acting respectful." Norrington stood tall and straight, hands held behind his back. "When I give you an order, you follow it. I'm not an unreasonable man, Will. I would never abuse my power."

"Ha! Never abuse your power?" Will echoed in disbelief. "You've been abusing it!"

"How? By correcting your absolutely insolent behavior?" Norrington guessed.

Will pressed his lips together. "Well...you do it so patronizingly. Can you not treat me like a man?"

"I do treat you like a man, until you start acting like a boy," Norrington said. He came around his desk. "But you want to be treated like a man no matter what the case, don't you? So fine, all I ask is that you apologize."

"For what?"

"For defiance like that."

Will looked up at him furiously. "No. No, I won't apologize. I don't think there is anything wrong with my objecting to being treated like a child."

Norrington pounded the wall beside Will. "You are _stubborn_ as all hell!" He shook his head. "Now see the language you have me speaking?"

Will just looked at him coolly. "I see."

Norrington glared at him for a long moment. "Do you have the slightest idea who you are talking to? Do you think me a leniant person? Do you think I've come to where I am in my life by letting people walk over me?"

Will rolled his eyes and was slammed against the wall.

"What do you think would happen if you were a soldier under my command on my ship?" Norrington asked. "Do you think I would take the time to argue petty arguments with you, and then laugh it all off in the end? I have stripped men's hides off for less, and I have been whipped within an inch of my life for even less than that."

"Good thing I'm not a sailor," Will said dryly.

Norrington smiled. "Hm hm hm. Very clever, boy. You are so clever and so sharp. You always have the right response, don't you?"

Will was scared by his sudden mirth. "I wasn't trying to upset you. I want the same thing you want, respect."

"Oh, is that all?"

Will looked at him suspiciously. Norrington looked as calm as ever, but his eyes were blazing. His smile broke abruptly, and he dragged Will over to his desk. Will struggled, but he'd lost his footing. He was slammed down over the desk, and an awful sense of familiarity swept over him.

"I have respected you quite well the past few days," Norrington growled down at him, leaning far over the boy. "I have been as polite and civil as possible to you. Anything I've told you to do has been for your own good. Maybe my orders seem high-handed to you, but that is only because you're used to the freedom of living on your own. You've never had anyone there to keep you in line, to reign you in, and now that you do, you hate it. Well you have to recognize authority sometime, and this is the time."

"Let go of me!" Will shouted. "I don't answer to you! I don't care who you are!"

"There's that pirate spirit again," Norrington observed as he held the boy down tightly. "You have quite a bit of strength for such a pretty boy."

"And what does _that_ mean?" snarled Will, kicking and trying to push Norrington off.

"It means that your attitude does not match your face." Norrington turned to the door. "MARY!"

In moments, a frightened looking young maid appeared in the doorway. She gasped audibly at the sight of Will being so viciously held over the desk and the disheveled commodore. "Y-yes sir?"

"Fetch me...oh...fetch me a riding crop from the shed," Norrington ordered. "And hurry with it, girl."

"Yes sir!"

"Damn you!" Will shouted helplessly. "Damn you to hell!"

"Oh, you're the damned one, Turner. You're going to learn respect for me if it kills you," Norrington said. "I've let you off a million times over the years. The time you knocked into me on the street when you were seven, the time you spied on me for weeks when you were ten, the time you helped that Sparrow steal the Interceptor from the navy! And all these years, I've let you off without so much as a scratch! Well not anymore!"

Will scowled and tried to heave him off one more time. It did not work. "Damn you..."

The girl returned all too promptly with the sleek black riding crop. She hesitantly handed it to Norrington and left quickly, shutting the doors behind her. Norrington felt the smooth leather in his hand and took a tighter hold of Will. Will could smell the leather even with his head being held down, and he drew an indignant breath. He was not regretful this time, and he would not let Norrington humble him.

This goal was made quite more difficult once Norrington had pushed up his jacket and held his breeches tightly over his behind. Will tightened his lips and gave one last effort to break free of Norrington, but this was met by a heavy whack and he gave up.

Norrington was fast and severe with the crop. Every stroke seemed to cut right through the thin fabric over his skin and seer his flesh. As he felt every mark being pelted into his bottom, he was instantly regretful _and_ humbled.

It was gratifying to finally strike him a few times, but the excitement died out after the first set of ten whacks. Norrington slowed his strokes to a stop shortly after, and then let go of Will.

Confused, Will stood slowly. He briefly ran his hand over his bottom, trying to sooth the persistant burn. He meekly looked up at Norrington. "Why did you stop?"

Norrington looked very much the adult of the household, holding the crop in his hand that way. Funny, but Will finally saw how he became commodore. He was tall and stern, handsome in his immaculate uniform. Will felt very small and very unimportant, just as he had when they'd first met over ten years ago.

"I stopped because I don't _want_ to hit you," Norrington said softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to...do this."

Norrington took Will's face in his hands and leaned down into a kiss. It was pressing but his lips were soft, and the kiss was gentle. Will shut his eyes, and for a moment it didn't matter whose mouth it was sweetly wrapping around his own; it felt good to be kissed again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Norrington said breathlessly as he pulled away (only about an inch away, that is). He held Will's face in his hands and their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry. _That_ was completely wrong of me."

Will gazed at him, eyes traveling his face. "Then--" He licked his lips. "--why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I--" Norrington brought his hands down from Will's face to his shoulders. "You look beautiful in those clothes."

"A moment ago you were beating me!" Will exclaimed. "Then you kiss me! And start calling me beautiful?"

Norrington flicked the crop up beside Will's face. "Would you prefer that I went on punishing you?"

"No, but...what sort of choice is that!" Will cried. "I can either let you _kiss_ me or be beaten!"

Norrington held the whip across Will's bottom and pushed him forward with it, straight into his arms. "As promising as the idea of terrorizing you is, I would never do anything that evil."

Being in his arms was terrifying enough. The dazed boy could feel the whip against his backside still, and Norrington's heartbeat at his ear. He leaned against Norrington's chest for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to regain himself. "You--You wouldn't? No, of course not. You're a good man...You...You have the fear of God and...and the law..."

Norrington nodded, but he was caressing Will's shoulder with his free hand. He leaned his chin atop Will's head. "I shouldn't have stopped. I should have punished you fully and sent you to bed like a responsible adult. But I suppose that we both have our immaturities, don't we?"

"Everyone does." Will looked up at him. "But...I don't understand any of this. Do you hate me or do you love me?"

"I believe I am beginning to love you--" Norrington tapped the crop against the boy's backside. "--no matter how trying you are."

Will squirmed. "Get that thing off of me."

Norrington made an amused sound. "Not just yet. You're very docile when you're threatened."

"You're a sadist."

"I like control, and you are very hard to control." He ran his hand through Will's hair. It was clean and soft, nearly dry by now. "Then again, that's part of why I like you so much. You have a very strong spirit. You're capable of doing great things if you stop focusing all your fire on hating me and onto something important."

"Like what?" Will asked. "I've never wanted to do anything but marry Elizabeth and own the smith shop. Now everything I ever wanted is gone, and I don't even know...what I want anymore, other than to stop feeling."

"You're young. You will find yourself again someday, and when you do, you'll be glad I'm going to such lengths to help you."

"Hmph. Such lengths." Will rubbed a nagging bruise on his bottom. "You're enjoying this."

"True." Norrington released Will and held him at arms' length. "But you could have gotten much worse. Now. Tell me Will, how did you feel about that kiss?"

"I don't know. It was a kiss." Will walked past Norrington and straightened his jacket. "I never thought I would kiss anyone other than Elizabeth, and especially not you."

"But did you hate it? Or did you like it? Or did you simply not mind?"

"I can't decide how I feel about it," Will said. "Confused, mostly."

"Well, perhaps another will clear your mind some."

Norrington turned Will to face him and kissed him. This time, he let his tongue invade the boy's mouth and was harder with his lips. Will frowned deeply, a bit frightened. He began to move away, but Norrington held him in place. He kissed him long and deep, until Will felt his lungs were going to burst.

"Gah!" he exclaimed when Norrington released him. He clutched his chest and dropped to his knees.

"So, how do you feel?" Norrington asked casually, crop still in hand.

"Lightheaded." Will felt his stomach growl. "And hungry..."

"I feel the same." Norrington helped Will to his feet. "Let's forget all this serious business and have dinner."

Will nodded weakly. Norrington led him out, not relinquishing the whip. "Are you taking that with you?"

Norrington went to put it down, but then thought better of it. "Yes, I think I will," he said slyly. "Just in case."

"Hmphh..."

**End of Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter 3

**Where Will You Go?**

**Author's Notes:** They're falling into an old-fashioned S&M relationship, aren't they? Norrington works perfectly for that scene...and so does Will. Normally, canon Will, he would fight back or escape or something...but Elizabeth's death has torn him up so much that he has no will to fight (too much) or escape...He feels guilty about it, so he doesn't fight being punished (again, not too much). But it won't be as cruel as all that...by the end...

**Chapter Three: Warm Afterglow**  
Will sulked throughout dinner. He was in such a state that Norrington did not even bother to order him to sit up straight or take his eyes off his plate (or his elbow off the table). Rather, Norrington enjoyed the peaceful silence (not to mention the adorable, sullen expression on Will's face) and pondered the two kisses they had shared. 

Once the dazed blur of the punishment/comfort routine had worn off, Will was left feeling deeply sorry for himself. Maybe he _had_ deserved it, maybe not, it did not matter; he was hurt, his pride was hurt, and he was miserable.

Norrington smirked as Will shifted on his chair uncomfortably. "Don't stab your food, Will."

Will gave him a murderous look and prodded his food more gently. "Yes sir."

There was not another word said until the middle of dessert. Well, it was the middle of dessert for Will, who was on his third piece of cake; Norrington had finished eating minutes ago.

"Greed isn't exactly a charming quality, Will," he told the boy. "And please sit up straight."

"NO!" Will exploded, slamming his fork down onto the plate. It was something he had not done since he was five, and one of the few things his mother had spanked him for doing. Thinking back on the memory, he smiled nervously. "Heh...sorry."

Norrington gave him a warning look, but said nothing. He stood up from his chair and came around behind Will. Will watched him cautiously.

"What?"

"Nothing." Norrington rubbed Will's shoulders. "I'm going to retire. You do the same if you ever do finish eating."

"Ye--" Will stopped in surprise as Norrington kissed his cheek. "Um...please, I'd rather not be kissed by you."

Norrington brushed Will's hair back from over his shoulders. "Why not? Do you dislike it?"

"It makes me unsettled," Will explained. He bit into another piece of cake, and frosting stuck to the corner of his mouth. "There's something very wrong about you kissing me."

"Is it because I'm a man?"

"Partly because you're a man, and partly because you're Norrington."

"Ah, I see. But physically...mentally...you don't particularly hate it?"

"Not particularly," Will admitted, still eating. "It's different from when I kissed Elizabeth. It feels wrong. My body goes along with it, but I feel wrong. I don't like it."

Norrington bent down and licked the frosting from Will's mouth. Will yelped and jumped. Norrington laughed and turned his face towards his own. "Will, calm yourself. I was only going to kiss you goodnight."

Will turned his face. "Don't." Norrington kissed his cheek...then his chin...and then his neck. Will shrugged him off. "Please, stop."

"Come to bed with me, Will."

"_What_?" Will asked shrilly.

"Ha ha ha! No, I did not mean it in the way you think," Norrington chuckled. "I know how much you hate to sleep alone here, so why don't you join me again tonight?"

"No, I would rather not." Will set down his fork, finally done eating. "I have to face my room sometime."

"You can trust me, Will," Norrington told him. "I would never do anything without your permission."

"I would rather not."

Norrington raised the almost-forgotten riding crop. "Please?"

Will turned bright red and bowed his head. "_Fine_," he hissed. "I'll...I'll sleep in your bed again tonight. But I hate what you're doing with this situation." He stood up awkwardly and exhaled in frustration.

"What am I doing, William?" asked a very bored sounding Norrington.

"You _are_ terroizing me into some sort of sick sexual submission," Will said. He turned to Norrington. "You promised Governor Swan that you would look after me, and you have been, but you've also been taking advantage of me."

Norrington could not argue with that, so he stayed quiet.

"I can understand why you made certain I live here, and why you are trying to tutor me in manners," Will said slowly, heading out of the dining room. "I can even understand why you hit me, although I still don't agree you should have. I could forgive you all that...but not what you're doing now."

Norrington was watching Will from the corners of his eyes. "What am I doing now?"

"Trying to seduce me."

Norrington smirked. "Is it working?"

Will was horrified. "You're evil!"

Norrington just laughed for a long moment. Once he stifled the laughter, he told the boy, "I _am_ trying to reign myself in. I usually am capable of doing so with little to no effort. But this time...there is--" He stopped and rethought his words. "...I have never felt such a strong attraction to anyone before in my life, not even Elizabeth."

"You're probably just lonely," Will said hopefully. "I mean, you have been alone all these years."

A smile cracked on Norrington's face. "Alone? Ha ha...what ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you've never been married, so naturally I assumed--"

"You are so naive," Norrington sighed. "If I have ever had one weakness, it is my need for physical companionship. As ashamed as I am of it...I have given in to that weakness time and time again over the years."

Will's eyes were round. "You mean that you've had love affairs? With who?" He smiled in amusement. "Wenches? Whores?"

"No!" Norrington snapped. "Never! I had a couple of...nice, rich young women that were as confused as lonely as I was in youth. But mostly, my affairs have been with my men."

"SOLDIERS!"

"Shhh! Yes," Norrington hissed. "Now, it is none of your business, you're too young to understand, and I will not tolerate any more personal questions from you."

Will was quiet as they climbed the stairs. But when they got to the top, he turned to Norrington and confusedly asked, "How can two men...have intercourse?"

Norrington pointed the whip at his nose. "No more vulgar questions, Turner."

"You're embarrassed, aren't you?" Will observed with a grin. "Your face is all red."

"As red as yours was when I was beating you?" With that, Norrington turned and continued down the hall.

Will made an exasperated noise and followed him. In their now shared bedroom, Norrington began to undress. Will removed his jacket, ascot, socks and shoes, and nothing more. He was about to climb into the bed, but was grabbed by the back of his shirt. Without looking back, he wearily asked, "Yes, Commodore?"

"You are **not** wearing my former clothes to sleep," Norrington said. He handed Will a nightshirt. "Here. Go change behind the screen."

"You're sleeping in your--" Will turned around and realized that Norrington had changed into a nightshirt of his own. "Yes sir."

Will stomped behind the screen and removed the rest of his clothing. He was beginning to wonder whether Governor Swan had left him the half fortune and estate for his sake...or for Norrington's pleasure. Could it be that he _wanted_ all this to happen? Will's being forced to stay with Norrington was his way of giving Norrington a little present?

_I don't want to accuse Governor Swan of such a vile intention, but...come to think of it, Norrington is the only one benifitting from my inheritance,_ Will thought bitterly. He glanced over his shoulder to glimpse at the bruises. _I never thought he would actually go through with hitting me...Governor Swan probably didn't think so, either. Norrington had everyone fooled into thinking he was so righteous and perfect, but he's not. He is cruel and sick and...Why don't I hate him?_

Will slipped on the nightshirt (which was a bit big on him) and emerged from behind the screen. Norrington was brushing his natural hair with quick strokes. He glanced at Will, but did not acknowledge him.

"Commodore...you're a very truthful man, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Can you answer me something?" Will asked, less cynical and brash than usual. "It isn't very personal."

Norrington set his wooden brush down on the vanity. "I'll answer it," he said distractedly.

"What is your true intention in all this? Do you truly want to help me, or do you simply want to seduce me?"

"A little bit of both, and that is the honest truth," Norrington told him. "That night in the cemetary, I felt the urge to help you, and when I gave you comfort I realized how fulfilling it was. I would have left you alone after that, but then I gave Governor Swan my word to take care of you. Then...everything began to spiral out of control, and I still don't fully understand it."

Will approached him. "I'm much more confused than you ever will be. Can you at least try and explain it to me?"

"Of course you're more confused, you're much younger." Norrington sat on the vanity chair. He beckoned for Will to stand closer, and the boy very hesitantly obeyed. "The only sort of love you have ever know up until this point was a pure, normal love with a woman you had known throughout most of your life." He took Will's hand in his own and looked up at him. "You must understand that the only reason I treat you like a child is because, in terms of life experiences, you _are_ very immature (not to mention that baby face of yours). I respect that you are a young man, but at my age it is very easy to blur the lines of childhood and early adulthood. You're young enough to be disciplined by me, but old enough for me to be attracted to you. That is probably what is confusing us both."

"But...I thought I was too old to be punished like that," Will complained. "Perhaps if I had a father to do it, but I don't."

"I am the commodore of this town, and I have the right to punish your impudence as I see fit," Norrington pointed out. "Father or not, you're not too old. I've been punished myself throughout most of my life! By my father, at sea, by higher ranking officials, straight throughout my twenties. Normally, your discipline (or lack thereof) would not be my business, and I would be content with letting you get away with most tings, as I had for years. But I am your caretaker now."

"So you really did do it to help me?"

"Yes."

"Another reason why I don't need your help." Will pulled his hand out of Norrington's. "I've managed my entire life without a caretaker, why would I need you now?"

"You don't need me at all to get by," Norrington agreed, "but don't you want to do better than that, Will? You have an opportunity to be so much more than a middle class man. I'm trying to see that you rise above that, that you take advantage of your good fortune. I don't want people to see you and sneer at how uneducated or ill-mannered you are."

"Why would you care about that?"

"Because the boy on my arm should be admirable, not laugh-worthy."

"I don't want to be the boy on your arm!" Will shouted.

Norrington laughed. "It was a jest, dear boy." He pulled Will down onto his lap, recieving a disgusted look for it. "I like you. I may even love you. Helping you is the right thing to do, and I want to do it. Granted, it will be my greatest challenge, but most big challenges normally lead to the best rewards in life."

Will shifted, feeling stupid on the man's lap. "You want a companion and a son all in one neat little package, namely me."

"Oh ho, no. No. You will _never_ be like a son to me," Norrington said snobbishly. "Which is fortunate for you, because if you were my son, there would have been no sexual tension to keep me from beating you senseless."

"That is true."

Norrington turned Will's face by the chin and kissed him gently. It felt good, but Will's conscience began to nag at him. He felt disloyal to Elizabeth, and that he was demeaning himself as a man. True, he had nothing left for any woman, and would probably not be able to spend his life completely alone...

He turned his face. "No, this is wrong."

"Not everything has to be right." Norrington turned his face back and continued the kiss. It was a rare occasion that he gave up his morals, but he could not think of a better occasion to do so. He kissed Will for a long, sweet moment, and let his arms encircle his thin figure. Then he took a moment to survey his beautiful face.

"I don't know what you see in me," Will said, bowing his head. "I don't think I can ever be a great man or do anything important. You love me now, but you'll be bored with me after a few months."

"Bored! I could never be bored with you, Will." He kissed the boy and then added, "You have far too many flaws that need correcting."

"...You're a very frightful person when one gets to know you," Will told him. He climbed off of Norrington's lap and stretched. "God, I miss Jack."

Norrington's face darkened. "Jack Sparrow?" He stood. "Exactly why do you miss him now?"

"He would know what I should do," Will said dumbly. "He always knew before."

"Jack is a pirate, you dolt!" Norrington snapped, his gentle, nurturing nature vanishing instantly. "He would most likely drag you out to sea and convince you to waste your life being a pirate! Besides, how could you take the advice of a man who abandonned you when you needed him most?"

"He dealt with the situation as best he could," Will said. "It wasn't the nicest thing to do, but he is a pirate and out for himself and all that. But he does care about me some, and he would know what I should do."

"Your taking his advice now is the worst thing you could ever do," Norrington said sternly. "I forbid it."

Will turned to him. "You can't decide my friends!"

"If I ever catch him in this town, I will shoot him on the spot," Norrington declared. He pointed his index finger at Will's face. "And if I ever catch you communicating with him, you will _wish_ that I shoot you. Is that clear?"

Will turned his face defiantly. "..."

"You're a very slow learner, aren't you?" Norrington observed through narrowed eyes. He took Will by the arm. "I'm exhausted, and I have no desire to hit you now. So one last chance. _Is...that...clear_?"

"...Yes sir," Will said grudgingly.

"...You really love testing me, don't you?" Norrington brushed past Will and climbed into bed. "Just like your father...you love danger."

"Stop saying I'm like him!" Will protested, climbing into bed beside him. "I'm not a pirate."

"Stop acting like one," Norrington shot back. He pulled Will into a kiss when he was near enough, and then pushed him aside. "Go to sleep."

Will crawled beneath the covers and edged away from Norrington. He was still very upset over being punished, but his anger was muddled by his enjoyment of Norrington's kisses. There would be no happy medium, he was beginning to see, only an intense mixture of severe discipline and smothering affection.

Normally, Will would have found a way out of the situation. Then again, normally Norrington would let him go anyway. But as things stood, neither of them really had any reason to end it. Norrington was enjoying live-in companionship for the first time, and Will was suddenly loved again. They had not yet killed each other, so why fight it?

There was that nagging sense of indignance on Will's part, having been scolded a thousand times over and even whipped. Yet he found it surprisingly easier to take than expected; it was like being in school again, that's all. Norrington meant well, even if he was sometimes obnoxious, and the pain was not unbearable. As for the humility of it...well, as long as his blood was running fast and he was tripping over himself to avoid punishment, he was not thinking about Elizabeth.

_Norrington and I probably deserve each other. He's always been so horrible to me, so it's the ultimate irony that we're living together and that he loves me. As for me...well...I couldn't save her, could I? I wasn't good enough for her, and so God took her from me, and now I hate him and I'm angry at her. I know it's wrong to be so bitter, but I am. So I deserve whatever I get, from Norrington or anyone else. I always tried to be a good person, a good man...but maybe Norrington is right. Maybe I am nothing more than my father's son._

Despite his acceptance of the situation, Will awoke somewhat troubled in the middle of the night. Even if he did deserve to be punished, who was Norrington to punish him? Just being older and in the military did not give him reason to be so damn judgemental.

Will sat up in bed and looked at Norrington. He wanted to hurt him, but he did not dare. Even sleeping peacefully, he was still every bit the master of the house.

Will considered running away, but only for a few seconds. Where would he go? For the last three months since Elizabeth died, he could not even face himself alone. He would survive, but he knew exactly what he would become: one of those old drunken man that spent all his free time and money in the bar, telling stories of his lost love to no one.

Will climbed out of bed. At least he could try and keep Norrington from getting used to having power over him. The commodore had carried that riding crop around all night, seeming to derive endless pleasure just by holding it in his hand. It was still resting evilly in the corner of the room, until Will picked it up. He tried to see the pleasure in having it in hand, but he could not; it seemed cruel and nothing more. So, he took it over to the window, opened the window, and flung it far out into the misty night.

Will climbed over Norrington, and paused for a moment above him. Will had never felt any attraction to any man before, but...well, Norrington _was_ an attractive man, and his self-assuredness had to be admired. As a child, Will had always wanted his approval, only to be completely ignored by him. Now he had the man's heart and full attention...but he did not want it. Life was a strange thing.

Will kissed Norrington's lips softly, and then lay against his chest. He suddenly began to think about his father. Would Bootstrap have been as strict with him? Would he have ever laid against his chest this way had he been raised by the pirate? Would they have lived in a house or at sea? Would he have felt safe in his arms like he did in Norrington's?

Will had not planned on staying on top of Norrington, but he stayed. As he faded back into sleep, he thought he felt Norrington's hand on his shoulder. It was probably coincidence.

Will woke up alone in bed. He stretched and yawned widely. As his eyes cleared, he saw that Norrington was dressing behind the screen. _Make a run for it_, he thought to himself. But Norrington emerged a second later.

"Good morning, William," he greeted him. There was a strange look in his eyes, but his face was placid as ever. "Sleep well?"

"Well, I had to sleep on my stomach, but well enough," grumbled Will. He was exaggerating; his bruises were barely noticable anymore.

"You seemed to have slept on _my_ stomach," Norrington said. "I woke up with you snoring away on my chest. It was very adorable."

Will blushed. "I must have rolled over in my sleep."

"Of course."

Will climbed out of bed and went to fetch his clothes. Norrington stopped him. "Ah ah ah. Today is Governor Swan's funeral, Will. Your new clothes should be arriving here any moment."

"Oh." Will rubbed his arm. "Commodore...must I go?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I can handle another funeral."

"You shall handle it." Norrington tied on his ascot. "Go downstairs and see if your things have arrived yet."

Will trudged downstairs. He found a servant girl in the main hall. "Excuse me."

"Oh." The girl kept her eyes on the floor. "Yes sir?"

"Did the tailor bring my clothing yet?"

"Yes, they're in your room, sir."

"Thank you."

"Me job, sir."

Will gave her a smile and headed for the stairs.

"Um, sir?" the girl spoke up as he went up the first step. "Do you feel all right today, sir?"

"Yes." Will turned to her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"This may be a bit rude of me, but...I know he beat you last night," the girl said nervously.

Will didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be mean, but...

"It is rude of you."

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to say, he-he seems bad, don't he? But 'is father was worse, 'n that's why he-he's that way. Me mum worked at 'is old home, an' so that's how I knows about it."

"Really?" Will came back down the step. "He learned his strictness from his father, then?"

"The only time they was close was when he was bein' whipped," the girl said matter-of-factly. "Then his mum would hug him and comfort 'im. I guess that's what he's doin' with you."

"That explains a lot," Will said thoughtfully. "He sees nothing wrong with pain and pleasure going hand in hand...in fact, he probably thinks they should."

The girl nodded.

"Thank you, er, what was your name?"

"Name's Mary, sir."

"Thank you, Mary."

She gave him a shy smile and went on her way. Will went up the stairs and to his room. He had spent so much time in Norrington's that he had almost forgotten his room existed. His black clothing were laid out on the bed, and he dressed in them quickly. The funeral was beginning to depress him already, and he wanted to get it over with.

In the hall, he ran into Norrington. He placed a hand on Will's chest. "Just a minute, Turner."

"Yes sir?"

"My riding crop, which I distinctly remember leaving in the room, is missing."

Will shrugged. "One of the servants must have taken it back to the shed."

"I asked Bridget, and she is the only woman allowed up here to clean at night," Norrington said. "She said she didn't take it and no one went in or out of the room."

"Perhaps she lied."

"Why would she lie?"

Will walked past Norrington. "She was probably afraid of you, that's why."

"I see." Norrington followed him into the master bedroom. "That is a very cowardly thing to do. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but she is a woman, after all." Will looked in the vanity mirror and straightened the uncomfortable ascot.

"True." Norrington leaned against a chair. "Would you lie to me, Will?"

"No."

"Not even out of fear?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Norrington."

"Ah, I see." Norrington strode over to Will. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I don't need any props to punish you."

Will made a scornful sound. Norrington helped him tie the ascot and button his jacket. "Don't you believe me?" he asked in Will's ear before kissing his neck.

"Mmph. Whatever you say, commodore."

"For example, should you have lied to me about taking that whip and tossed it out the window," Norrington went on in Will's ear, "it would be quite easy to give you a little reminder of who it is that you're lying to."

Will froze and licked his lips. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Norrington kissed his cheek. "I was awake, Will." He turned Will away from the mirror and took his face by the chin. "I am a very light sleeper, you know, and I woke just in time to see you take my whip and toss it out the window. Then you kissed me and fell asleep on my chest, just like the sneaky little wretch you are."

"Can you blame me?" Will asked.

"I might have forgiven you throwing it out," Norrington said, "had you not lied to me about it."

Will shifted on his feet. "What time is that funeral again?"

"In an hour."

Will's shoulders drooped. "Oh."

Norrington led him away from the vanity. "Which is ample time for me to have a servant find said whip and bring it to me," he said. "However, since you don't believe I can punish you without it, this is the perfect time for me to demonstrate otherwise."

"But--"

Norrington did not intend to do much, although he would never let Will see that. He guided the boy over to a chair and sat down. Giving the boy a complacent little smile, he pulled him over his knees.

"You've made your point!" Will cried, half upside-down. "I'm sorry."

"Be quiet, Turner." Norrington joyfully positioned the poor boy over his lap and then peeled back his breeches. He smoothly ran a hand over the boy's pert little bottom, pleased by the softness. "Letting you go now would be no fun at all. Besides, we have an entire hour to fill before heading out."

"Breakfast! We haven't eaten yet!"

Will was trying to climb off, but Norrington took both of his arms and pinned them down on his back. Will struggled, but could not budge. The commodore's free hand was squeezing his bottom, and he turned pink. "Norrington! You're evil!"

"Evil? I'm not the lying little brat, remember?"

"Oh, you've probably lied your way out of plenty of things," Will said angrily. He heard Norrington chuckle softly, and then he was smacked across the bottom. "Ouch! I _know_ that I am too old for this!"

"Yes, you are a bit old for this," Norrington agreed, "but the humiliation will be all the more." He gave Will a few more smacks. "Besides, you've had this coming for years."

Will struggled again beneath Norrington's hard, quick hand. "No I haven't!"

"Ha! After getting my Interceptor blown up, siding with a pirate, and helping said pirate escape my execution, I don't believe you're at liberty to argue with me."

Will scowled, and let his insolence slip his tongue, "I wouldn't have had to do any of that had you been man enough to save Elizabeth yourself."

Norrington's smile turned to ice. "Thank you for that very _encouraging_ remark."

_Now you've really done it_, Will thought miserably. Norrington's somewhat playful taps ended, and he brought his heavy hand down on Will's behind fiercely. It didn't seem like too much after being whipped the previous night, but it was degrading as hell. The next whack in the same spot, however, stung awfully.

"Ow! Damn it! That's enough!" Will yelped as the sting began to set in. "I said I was sorry!"

His demands fell on deaf ears. Norrington did not find his insults so cute this morning, and spanking the sass out of him was a more pleasing thought than kissing him. He had never given anyone a spanking before, but found it infinitely more gratifying than using any sort of whip or object. He could _feel_ the boy's fleshy bottom beneath his hand, the warmth of the fresh marks as he made them. He felt every squirm of Will's body, every flinch, and heard every little whimper. It was very sensual, but at the same time it gave Norrington a therapeutic sort of relief.

Will felt the same sensuality. It was different than last night, _much_ different. Being punished for one's wrongdoing gave him that same sort of relief Norrington was feeling, which was heightened by the feeling of being taught regret and humbleness. He had never really expected much respect from Norrington and had always viewed him as an authority figure, so there was something right about being disciplined by him. He wasn't being threatened with a hanging or jail, or having a sword pointing at his face, this was a a more defined, clear punishment. The line was being drawn once and for all, and Norrington was on the adult side of it.

Will cringed as the man's hard hand slapped down on his upturned behind, the fifth slap in the same spot. The bruises from last night began to ache again, and his unbruised skin was on fire. He squirmed, aroused but in pain, only to have Norrington's grip on him tighten. Yelping at a final, hard smack before Norrington switched to the other cheek, Will glanced over his shoulder at the commodore. His face was set in his usual stern expression, eyes distant. His face was scarlet, but he kept whatever he was feeling in control and was focused solely on the spanking. Serious like that, he was very commanding...and very handsome.

Will bowed his head and stopped all his struggling. He was defeated to the point of having no desire to even fight his predictament. His outrage was quickly turning to sorrow. "_Ouch_," he complained softly. "Ow, ow..."

"You deserve every whack, you malicious brat," Norrington said, taking the hint and not caring about it. "You have absolutely no respect for me. None!" He let go of Will's arms and repositioned him on his lap to keep his legs from falling asleep beneath the weight. He rested a hand on Will's hot little arse for a moment. "Not only that, but you are the most hard-headed person I have ever met."

Will cringed as Norringon pressed on a bruise. "Mmphh...I thought you liked that about me."

"I only like it because it gives me the opportunity to do this." He began to whack him again. "I always wanted to give you a good, hard spanking."

For some reason, Will laughed. "So after all these years, here I am. Ha ha ha ha! I hate you."

"No you don't." Norrington lifted his bottom up a little higher. "In fact, you seem to be enjoying this, you sick little child."

Will lifted his head and looked back over his shoulder. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"You're right, but since 'the pot' is doing the spanking, you'd best keep your shirty retorts to yourself."

Will jumped beneath a particularly hard smack. "Ow! Yes sir."

_God, this hurts. I don't know how it can possibly hurt, but it does. His arm must be exhuasted! Why doesn't he just stop?_ Will wriggled a bit, but could not quite get away. Norrington's arm was just beneath his stomach, holding his waist and backside up. Even with his arms free, Will was helpless. Even if he could have struggled away...he was not so sure he would have.

"Yes, you are enjoying this." Norrington paused to massage Will's bright red behind for a moment. "So...beneath all that defiant talk about being treated like a man, you're a child after all. Deep down you know exactly how you should behave and exactly what you deserve when you don't behave. Tell me, Will, is it relieving to finally have someone there to give you what you deserve? Someone strong enough to take hold of you and correct you?"

Will nodded meekly, feeling blood surge throughout his body. His stomach fluttered a little, as it always did when he was being scolded. "Yes...sir..."

"Hmph. I thought so." Norrington straightened up and began pelting the boy with smacks again.

This was too much. Will took some more long minutes, but the pain was beginning to wear on him.

"Owwww!" Will hollered, finally losing his resolve. "_Please_ stop! Please!"

Norrington was beginning to feel a little sorry for him. His own hand was on fire, so he could imagine how much worse Will must feel. "Learned your lesson, Turner?" he asked softly, not stopping just yet.

Will was crying by now. "Yes sir. I have."

"Well..." Norrington went on for another minute, and then stopped. He rubbed his hand, reflecting on what he'd done to the poor lad. "...Stand up, stand up."

Will shakily climbed off his lap, trying to stop his tears. Norrington stayed in the chair, surveying the effects of the spanking and running his hand over Will's tender flesh. Will was unable to stop crying and dropped to his knees with his hands buried in his face.

"...I didn't think you would cry," Norrington said uneasily. He slid down to the floor and touched Will's face. "Don't cry."

Will embraced him. Norrington was taken aback by the sudden affection and sat limply. He gently pulled up the boy's breeches and smoothed down his new black jacket and hair. Will cried into his shoulder like a small child.

"Please don't cry," Norrington begged. He felt his own eyes starting to moisten. "Please. Shhh." He finally embraced Will back. "There, there."

His comfort was not working, and so he nudged his way into a kiss. As they were locked together with the taste of Will's tears, Norrington stood and raised him to his feet as well. He kissed him a few more times, and then hugged him tightly. Will began to calm.

"It was not my intention to bring you to tears," Norrington told him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Why _are_ you crying?"

"I don't know," sniffled Will. He wiped his eyes with his fist. "Ashamed, I guess."

Norrington smiled sadly and kissed him again. "Mm hm...poor brat. I suppose I did get somewhat carried away. Too much to make up for."

"It's fine." Will pulled away from Norrington and wiped the rest of his tears away. "I deserved it."

"You're ruining your new clothes," Norrington said wearily. He took out a handkerchief and proceeded to dry Will's tears. "You're very upset, aren't you?"

Will nodded, watching him. Norrington's face was lined with concern and for the first time, blue eyes sympathetic. _He's very handsome_, Will thought. _He's handsome and strong and...I want him to hold me, damn it. I think I love him._

"We have to be leaving sometime soon," Norrington said as he cleaned Will's miserable face. He glanced at a clock. "My word, that took nearly half an hour! Oh, I am sorry, Wi--"

Will cut him off with a clumsy kiss, unable to contain his burning desire any longer. He threw his arms around the man, their bodies pressing against one another. The commodore kissed him in return, stumbling back into a wall.

"You are _the_ strangest child," Norrington said in amazement. He ran a hand through Will's wavy hair. "Beautiful, but strange."

"I luv you," Will mumbled, face buried in the man's neck.

"Once that contrite little daze wears off, you'll hate me again," Norrington said knowingly. He gently pried the boy off his neck. "Dear Will..." He kissed him softly, caressing his backside. "...Does it hurt much?"

"Enough." Will slumped against Norrington's chest. He lowered his gaze, saw Norrington's hand, and took it in his own. "How is your hand so hard?"

"I've spent many years working at sea, of course it's very hard," Norrington replied. "You have rough hands yourself--" He smiled a little, nestling his face beside Will's ear. "--but a very soft hide."

Norrington's face was cool against his own hot skin. Even his kisses were cool enough to make the warm boy shiver. _I want to be closer to him. It may be because he is the only one willing to comfort me, or because I'm confusing the sexual feelings with love, or even because his being strong enough to hit me impressed me. Whatever the reason, I...I want to stay in his arms like this...as long as I can..._ Will shut his eyes, drawing a shuddery breath. _With Elizabeth, I was always the strong one, because I had to be for her sake. No one, not even her, has ever held me this way. I've never cried in front of anyone. I've never been comforted by anyone. Even with mum, I was always strong. I was strong because I had to be the only man in the house. I've never had anyone I could cry in front of without feeling I'm disappointing them...and...it feels good. A relief, like Norrington said._

Norrington gave Will a smoldering kiss, and then held him at arms' length. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes." Will rubbed his eyes and looked up at him sheepishly. "Are you...still angry at me?"

Norrington laughed. "Of course not, Will. I wasn't so angry with you in the first place. Now why did I decide to be so hard on you?" He thought for a moment, and then realization dawned on his face. "Ahhh. You insulted me with that line about my not being man enough to save Elizabeth myself. Yes. Well, when I think about it again, it does boil my blood..."

"I'm sorry."

Norrington kissed him. "I accept your apology. Now, I hope this has shown you how little I need a whip or anything else to keep you in line?"

"Yes sir."

"See? You _can_ be a good boy." Norrington smoothed down Will's hair and retied the ribbon holding it back. "...I wish I had spanked you a long time ago. It would have saved me a lot of trouble, I imagine."

Will was led to the vanity and looked at his reflection. He could scarcely believe the abashed, blushing little boy in the mirror was himself. One spanking and he had fallen apart; it was rather pathetic.

"Once you calm down, we'll head for the church," Norrington said.

Will turned to him. "Can't you consider staying here with me?" He began unbuttoning Norrington's vest. "Give me some comfort, Commodore Norrington?"

"No." Norrington caught Will's hand in his own. "Punishment must never be confused with romance." He brushed past Will, giving him a light spank. "I'll let my little lesson sink in, and perhaps tonight...should you want to...we can, well...be more romantic."

Norrington fixed his clothing and took several deep breaths. He was very tempted to cool his own pulsating passions by throwing the boy onto the bed and having his way with him, but he would not allow himself. They had to pay tribute to Governor Swan, and Will had to have time to feel the full impact of his punishment before being comforted fully.

Will leaned against the wall sullenly. The more time passed without a kiss or an embrace, the more his mind replayed his humiliation in his mind. He was angry at himself for crying and acting like a baby about the whole mess; he was twenty years old, so why couldn't he hold onto his maturity? Was he weak?

" Sir Norrington?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Do you think that...I'm still a child at heart?"

Norrington came up to him and patted his head. "Not in all aspects, but in some. I know you're probably embarrassed over crying, but there's nothing to be ashamed of. You've been very emotionally distraught lately, so your breaking down was just a matter of time. You feel better now, don't you?"

"Yes," Will said. "Better, but less a man."

"That's only natural," Norrington assured him. "It will pass. Now let's be off."

He opened the doors and walked out into the hall. Will followed, and touched his hand gently. Norrington looked down at him questioningly.

"Norrington...thank you."

A touched smile spread over Norrington's face. This was the greatest sign of submission: a student thanking the master for discipline. "You're welcome, Will."

**End of Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter 4

**Where Will You Go?**

**Author's Notes:** I just noticed the scene dividers are completely gone ; I'll...fix that later...oops...(Norrington: "Fix it NOW.") Later later later > ;

**Chapter Four: End of an Old Dream, Birth of a New Beginning**  
Will arrived at the church in silence, head up but eyes cast down. He let Norrington speak for them both to the people in attendance. Fortunately, they were seated quickly, and the service began soon after. Will listened with a bitter heart to the comfortless words of the priest and the obligational words of 'friends'. Everything was too familiar, a mere repeat of Elizabeth's service, and he hated it all. 

Norrington was called to speak last, and he left the morose youth alone in the pew. He stood before the crowd of mourners, none of as close to Governor Swan as he had been, and spoke, "As I expected, everyone has mentioned the legacy being mourned here today. With Governor Swan's death, a bloodline tracing back to England, rich in honor and tradition, has ended. What might have been for future generations of the legacy shall never be known. The possibilities all are sent to the grave with Governor Swan.

"However, resting in the casket below me is not a legacy alone, but a man of that legacy. We are gathered here to mourn the departure of a _soul_, not a bloodline. What good is a name without men to bring it honor? We have all seen among us fortunes squandered and heirs disgraced. So while birthrights and titles hold some importance, the people who carry them are much more significant.

"So let me speak of Governor Swan as a man. He was a young men during my childhood, and our families were good friends. Although he was much older than I, he never treated me with detachment or impatience. He was always as kind as a brother might be, and paid me more attention than most did. He was humorous but wise, and his words have helped me many times throughout my life. Without that man, I would not be half the man I am today.

"Not only I have benefitted from his character, but our entire town has only strengthened since he came into office. He did not fear any of our opinions so long as he knew he was doing the right thing. Our town is safe because he allotted the navy all we needed to protect the citizens, even when attack was not an immediate or known of threat. A loving and devoted father, he understood the importance of safety."

Norrington turned his gaze on Will, and his eyes softened. "Governor Swan _was_ truly devoted to his family, and all those he thought of as such. Tragedy took his wife and his daughter, but to the end he was grateful. He was grateful to have had them, even for such short times, grateful to have lived with such strong, beautiful women he could call his own. There was great sorrow in his heart, but never any bitterness or anger. That was simply not his nature.

"As a person whom he regarded as family, a person closer to him over the years than most, it is with great honor that I speak to you of him. Words could never be enough to explain the kind of love those closest to him felt for him, but I have done my absolute best with them to honor his memory. I can only ask that you all do the same, not to honor the memory of a bloodline, but to honor the memory of a _man_."

Will's eyes were shining with tears when Norrington stepped down. It was a beautiful speech, delivered so poignantly by Norrington. He spoke eloquently, every emotion articulated by subtle nuances in his free-of-boredom voice. He strode elegantly back to his seat, face heavy with grief. They were not able to talk before the service was over, so Will took Norrington's hand in his own. Norrington looked at him appreciatingly, squeezing the boy's hand. For the rest of the service, they took quiet comfort in one another.

The burial was somber beneath the warm Caribbean sun. Tears fell in the humid air, including Will's. The Governor was laid to rest beside his daughter and wife, the family reunited in the ground. Memories of Elizabeth's funeral haunted Will relentlessly, sending him into a tearful daze. Norrington gripped his shoulder, but could say nothing.

After the burial, the mourners were invited to a final dinner in Governor Swan's honor at the Swan manor. The solemn crowd gathered into their respective carriages. Norrington's led the way.

"I've never seen someone cry so much in one day," Norrington commented as he held Will against his shoulder inside the carriage. He dabbed the corners of his own eyes and added, "Not that I blame you."

"Why do I lose everyone?" Will cried in anguish. "My father died, causing my mother to die young of illness and starvation. Elizabeth died, and so her father hadn't the strength to fight his own death. Everyone I love dies! It's my fault! It's all my fault."

"No, no, do not speak that way," Norrington told him. "Every single death you have mentioned was beyond your control. Taking responsibility for them would be blasphemy. Only God has power over lives."

"Maybe he is punishing me for something," Will said. "But if that is so, why can't he do it directly? Why can't I be the one to die?"

"Because you are meant to live for now, and that is all there is to it," Norrington said firmly. "Don't speak of dying, Will. I couldn't face another loss."

He was not lying. His face was worn and tired, eyes neither cold nor smug. There was a slouch to his posture, and a weary tone in his voice. The arrogant, strict man that had punished Will just an hour earlier was gone.

"I don't plan on dying anymore," Will assured him. "Were I alone, I probably might consider getting myself killed somehow. But I'm not alone."

"Good, because I don't want to be alone," Norrington said. "Since we met, I have been escaping in you. I never tried to stop falling in love with you because I saw no reason why I should. It was a great risk, but I knew it might be worth it. Neither of us have to return to an empty bedroom or mourn our losses alone. Facing life is the best way to face death, but it's impossible to without a friend or lover to live with."

"I was born independant, lived almost everything in my life alone." Will took Norrington's hand and kissed it. "But now, I...can't do this without you."

"Likewise."

Norrington eased him into a kiss, and Will lost himself in it. He was getting used to the unusual feeling of kissing a man. Feeling safe in his arms was a very addicting sensation as well.

_Have I been seduced? I know that has been his intention for the past few days, but he would be cold enough to use comfort as a means for seduction, would he? What I think is...we've both been seduced by the idea of a new love._

Will kissed Norrington vigorously, climbing over him. Norrington's hands squeezed his waist, steadying him as the carriage bumped along. Swept up in the heat of the moment, Will reached for Norrington's belt.

"Ah ah ha!" Norrington grabbed his hand. "Are you _mad_? We are coming home from a _funeral_, behave yourself!"

Will smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said breathily. He ran a hand through his hanging hair. "I lost...my..." He shut his eyes and kissed Norrington again.

"Mmp..._Will_." Norrington kissed him back, and then again briefly. "Will, stop it." He sat Will down on his lap, holding his hands down. "_Sit_ down and be still. We're almost home."

"It's hard to sit still since you spanked me."

"Why? Does it still hurt?"

"No, I've been..."

Norrington smirked. "Lustful? Yes, I've noticed. It's been torturous for me as well."

Will widened his eyes. "Seriously? One would never be able to tell from your face."

"It isn't the sort of thing that is expressed in the face," Norrington said briskly. "Still, as uncomfortable as it's been, I'm waiting for the right moment. Besides, I'm not sure if I should have you...just yet."

"Why not?" Will leaned over and kissed his neck. "I want you to."

"This has been a very odd and trying day, and so that sentiment, sweet as it is, is most likely a result of all the emotional turmoil," Norrington explained. "The last thing I want to do is take advantage of your grief and give in to mine. Neither of us should go into that kind of relationship for want of comfort."

"We are both grown men," Will argued, "as such I think we're both capable of knowing what we want and why. We can both handle any regrets later on."

"I don't _want_ it to become some sort of regret," Norrington said. "We have to both want it for no reason other than love. I've had men based on pure lust before because I did not care what I was risking, knew there never was a chance at love with them. But this is different, Will. I don't want to ruin this."

"It won't be ruined. Please don't feel you have to fight it," Will begged. "I love you. I want to give myself to you."

"And I want you to think about this seriously," Norrington ordered. "No matter what, we will be living together for a long while. Consider how our lives will change if we are together, what it means for you to give yourself to me. When we are both sure, it will happen naturally."

Will sighed.

"And you cannot pounce on me as you wish," Norrington added. "Keep those quick hands of yours off of my clothing."

"Yes sir," Will groaned.

Will's eyes were dried and his body had cooled by the time they returned to the mansion. Mourners gathered round inside, offering Norrington their condolences and speaking in muted awe of the tragedies of late. Will hung close at Norrington's side, grateful to be ignored by the guests. Norrington gave him an occasional worried glance, but had no chance to speak to him with all the commotion. Will busied himself with a few glasses of wine.

Liuetenant Gillette approached Norrington soon, with a few other members of the navy. They shook, and Gillette's eyes went to Norrington's hand. "I say, did you hurt yourself? That hand is rather swollen."

Will choked on his wine, garnering annoyed glances from the crowd. He coughed and excused himself in a hurry. Norrington frowned, watching him rush off into the crowd.

"Will! Gah..."

"Gave him a few good blows, did you?" Gillette said knowingly.

Norrington hesitated, not wanting to humiliate Will behind his back. "Well...he is very young, and very confused. He needed a little...breaking in."

"I'm sure." Gillette nodded. "It must have been a terrible shock when you realized Governor Swan left half this home to him."

"Governor Swan's death was a terrible shock; finding out he wanted me to take Will in was a mild annoyance," Norrington replied. "However, I've come to terms with the idea of us living together. He isn't a bad lad, just misguided."

Gillette raised his eyebrows. "You trust him, then?"

"Of course," Norrington said easily. "He always has been somewhat a punk, but he isn't dangerous. Actually, he will make a fine gentleman with some training."

"Ohhh...is...that so?" Gillette said, giving Norrington a queer look.

"Yes," Norrington prattled happily on, "I'm sure of it. He is a bit rough around the edges, but I'm certain I can smooth those little flaws of his out. Why, he has already started to respect me and my rules. Soon the manners will seep into his mind and start coming naturally. Look at how nice he looks without all the smithshop grime and in proper clothing."

"...Yes, he does look...very well." Gillette glanced around, although Will was nowhere in sight. "Is he very difficult?"

"Somewhat, but I suspect he will be a bit more calm now."

"Mm. Why is that?" Gillette took a long sip of wine. "Because you struck him?"

"That may be a small part of it, but no, not really," Norrington answered vaguely. There was a misty, happy sheen in his eyes. "He, ah...has learned to respect me. He understands why I've been so hard on him, and so he likes me now."

"Rather fast change of heart, isn't it?"

"Well, he is very fragile right now, so I suppose my timing is right," Norrington explained. "I have been there for him throughout this confusing, troubling time...and he is grateful."

Gillette stared at Norrington. "How grateful?"

Norrington lowered his eyes. "Grateful enough." He took a deep drink from his glass.

"Ah." Gillette smiled knowingly. "If you don't mind my being so bold, might I give you a word of advice?"

"Certainly."

"Take caution with the young Turner," Gillette told him. He spotted Will on the other side of the room and nodded. "He is quite the loose cannon, and no matter how strong your guidance, there is no guarantee he will always follow your lead."

Norrington followed his gaze and frowned. "Hm. Yes, I understand, even if you are being _too_ bold. Excuse me."

"Of course."

Norrington strode through the crowd to an empty nook of the parlor. Will was slumped against a wall, downing a glass of wine. Norrington took him by the arm. "_What_ are you doing, Turner?"

Will smiled drunkenly and turned to Norrington. "Waiting for this silly gathering to end." He pressed against Norrington, laughing softly.

"You're _drunk_!" Norrington hissed, snatching the glass away from him. "Get your hands off of me."

Will just laughed. "Is that a threat? Or a warning?"

"Stop it. Listen to me." Norrington took him by the shoulders. "I abhor the idea of having to punish you _again_ today, but I will if you drive me to it. Pull yourself together and do not embarass me further. Can you do that?"

Will looked at him sheepishly, face beautifully flushed. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Norrington straightened the boy's clothing and touched his cheek. "I understand how uncomfortable you must be around my circle, but you will learn to deal with the high class, and they will warm to you eventually."

"I don't care whether they do or do not," Will grumbled. "I don't want to have anything to do with your circle or your life. This _is_ your life, not mine."

"Don't be ridiculous," Norrington scoffed. "You were never the type to be intimidated by social status."

"You have a point." Will sighed. "I suppose I don't want to have any life right now. I only want...to be alone."

"I thought you wanted to be with me?"

"That too, I suppose." Will sat on the chaise and held his head in his hands. "I feel so dizzy, dizzy and strange."

"Too much drink," Norrington said flatly, sitting beside him. He touched Will's forehead. "Maybe you should go lie down in our room."

Will looked at him wearily. "Yes. I think I'll go." He stood, only to have his arm grabbed by Norrington. "Hm?"

"Excuse yourself before leaving, William."

"Oh...excuse me."

Norrington let him go worriedly. He wished he could join him, but it would be rude for the host to be absent. He could only hope that everything was over soon.

Will stumbled upstairs, but he did not go to the room he shared with Norrington. Instead, he found Elizabeth's room, and settled himself inside. Her things were still as he remembered, even her deathbed remained unchanged. Crying soundlessly, he lay on it and fell asleep with the scent of her at his nose.

Norrington found him sometime that evening, after everyone had gone. He felt a pang of sympathy, and felt cruel to wake the boy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair gently until Will stirred.

"Elizabeth?" he asked hopefully. It took only one glance upwards to realize it was not her. Will stretched and sat up. "Commodore...my head hurts. Is everyone gone?"

Norrington rubbed Will's back. "Yes. It is almost time for dinner."

"I don't feel very hungry."

"But you will eat nonetheless," Norrington ordered. He ran his hand down Will's thigh and stood. "Come."

Will took his hand and climbed down from the bed. Norrington steadied him on his feet, intently surveying the lad's face. Will caught his gaze, and the commodore gave him a soft, sweet kiss. Will smiled a little, and Norrington led him along.

"Why did you go in there?" Norrington asked as they left the room. He shut the door behind them. "I do not want you going into that room again."

"I couldn't help wandering inside, but...I felt better inside there, Norrington," Will said. "I know my being there probably worried you; naturally, one would think I would be depressed by the memories...and I was for a while. But as I fell asleep, I felt comforted...like I was closer to her."

"Still, it is unhealthy to cling to the past," Norrington cautioned him. "Until her things are put into storage, I do not want you inside that room. Believe me, it will do more harm than good."

"But--"

"Please, trust me, William."

"As you wish," Will sighed as he thumped down the stairs. Norrington was dusting his clothing off and straightening his ascot. Will waved his hands away and loosened it again. "These clothing are so stiff."

Norrington smirked. "That's because they are pressed." He gave Will a tap on the bottom. "Get used to it." His hand lingered and he squeezed the boy's soft flesh.

Will glanced over his shoulder, blushing. "Um..."

Norrington did not release him; he leaned down and kissed Will's neck. Will stumbled down the last few steps, cringing. "Er, c-commodore..." He laughed a little. "Stop it!"

"You would deny me a small appetizer before dinner, Will?" Norrington licked his neck. "Mm...as depressed as you've been, you _do_ look very handsome."

Will stared at him from the corners of his eyes. Norrington's sharp profile was a bit cheapened by his lascivious look, and his tongue flicking down Will's fair skin. He smiled a dashing smile and kissed Will's anxious face. In a quick moment, Will was pressed against Norrington, walking backwards and locked in a kiss, backside beginning to bruise from being squeezed so tightly. He blindly stumbled backwards, led by the commodore pushing up against him.

"Mmm...mmph...agh, we're...we're not...we're not going to make it to dinner this way," Will said breathlessly. Norrington slammed him up against the wall beside the dining room doorframe and kissed him again. "Nnn...Norrington...I'm hungry after all..."

Norrington laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry, you're right..." He held Will at arms' length, still breathing heavily. "Right...ah..." He licked his lips. "Yes."

Will, still giving him a look, headed into the dining room. Behind him, Norrington gave him another soft spank. "Hey!" Will whipped around, only to have Norrington pull his chair out for him. Will sat, still bright red in the face. There was an uncomfortable silence as their food was served.

Norrington looked bored with his meal. He was too proper to rush through it, but he was obviously thinking about more than food. As his vision and body began to clear, doubts began seeping into Will's mind. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Whatever gave you the impression I thought it was in the first place?" Norrington shot back. "Will, our sleeping together would be the most depraved act of debauchery we could perform under the circumstances!"

"Then, why are we one step closer to doing it?"

"Because neither of us has any more to lose," Norrington said flatly. "Besides, it feels good, does it not?"

"Yes, but..." Will thought for a moment. "The aspect of sinning does not frighten me, and I have already come to terms with the idea of giving myself to a man."

"Then, what is the problem?"

"You are." Will drew a breath and rushed to explain, "Sometimes you look at me as a child might a new toy, and I feel like just that: a toy. Maybe I am simply naive, but I always thought intercourse would...be more than a game. I always felt that my body should only meet with someone who...truly loved me, who would forever love me, and that we would enter each other for the purpose of creating life and binding our lives together."

"Such language," Norrington scolded. "But Will, if that is what you want, you are free to find a young lady to--"

"I could never do that," Will said quickly. "Never mind. I suppose I'll simply give up my dreams and...that entire part of me."

"I do not want you to give yourself to me out of defeat, because you have nothing left," Norrington told him. "Nor do I want you to be with me for comfort or a game." He took a lengthy sip of wine. "You obviously are not ready yet. It is murderous to touch and hold you without throwing your confused little hide over the bed and...well, having you. However, I am a very patient man, and I will wait as long as it may take."

"No, I am ready enough!"

"No you're not, and I refuse to take advantage of you." Norrington exhaled, then glanced at Will. "Besides, before bedding you, I should have taught you some common behavior first, like _sitting up straight in your chair_."

Will stiffened. "Sorry. Argh. Wait. Why am I apologizing so much? All I've done all day is say 'yes, sir' and obey your every command." He leaned his elbow on the table and rested his face on his hand. "What is happening to me? All my will has just...left me..."

"Couldn't have anything to do with my punishing you this morning, could it?"

"You are very good, I admit that," Will said. "First you beat me into submission, and then you give me comfort so that I can believe you only did it because you care. On top of that, you arouse us both throughout said beating so that by the end of it all, I'm too miserable _and_ hot to even hate you."

"Yes, that always does work quite nicely."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Always does?"

"Er...well...you weren't under the impression that I've never...seduced anyone?" Norrington said, ears pink. "As noble as the idea of never having...sex...out fo wedlock is, I am a man, and...it gets lonely at sea."

"You mean you've been with--"

"Yes, some of my soldiers," Norrington cut him off hastily. "I am hardly a saint, William." He thought, and then quickly added, "Not to say that I don't try my absolute best to do the right thing..."

"So, I am not the only one who is disobediant," Will said. "So why is it that I am punished for every little misdemeanor by a man who is no stranger to bad behavior?"

"Because you are a child," Norrington said cuttingly. "What goes on between the navy and I is adult business, and it is always consentual. I have never destroyed a young man's life or seduced him into something he regretted later. _I_ handle every situation with dignity and care, unlike you. You are a reckless little brat."

Will just laughed stupidly, bowing his head. "Heh heh heh...I love it when you call me that."

Norrington dropped his fork. "O-oh really?"

"Yes. You say it with such sincerity," Will chuckled. "One would think you don't enjoy it."

"I don't. You should behave yourself," Norrington replied. "Get that elbow off the table already."

Will grinned. "And if I refuse?"

"Ah, very clever," Norrington said with a stifled smile. "You are a sly little demon when you want to be."

"Perhaps a lesson in etiquette will fix that," Will said. He set down his fork, eyes fixed on Norrington, and picked up a piece of food with his hand. "Don't you think it's time for another lesson? Hm? Before bed?" He ate the food from his fingers.

"Ugh. You're making me want to slap you, you pig!" Norrington snapped. Knowing he was falling into Will's trap, he drew a breath and calmed himself. "But no matter. I have finished eating, so there is no need to sit here and gawk at your appalling manners. Excuse me." He stood and started his way out.

Will's mouth turned down. "Oh, stop trying so hard to ignore me!" He jumped to his feet. "We've been _this close_ to tearing each other apart since this morning! Avoiding it is silly! It's inevitable!"

"Why? Because you are so irresistable?" Norrington said dryly, wiping the corners of Will's mouth with a napkin. "I have resisted better men than you, thank you very much. You are not ready for this, you're...trying to lose yourself in something to dull the pain in your heart."

Will pouted. "So what? No matter how you treat me, I am over twenty years old. You can take me across your lap and scold me and lecture me all you want, but...that doesn't mean I'm too young to understand my feelings...or yours."

Norrington strode past him. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Don't I?" Will grabbed his sleeve as he tagged along. "I know you're scared to love again, especially with me, the one who stole your first love. I know you're confused because you can't decide whether you want to be my mentor or my lover. I know you can't sort out your impulses towards me, and that your desire to make love to a man you consider little more than a child frightens you. But I am not a child! I'm not, and I deserve better than to be thrown aside like one."

Norrington slowed to a stop in the foyer. "...You do know a bit," he admitted. "Will...it still isn't right. A teacher is not meant to be a student's lover. A man is not meant to take a boy's body." He looked down at Will with a weary smile. "Then again...I have seen your body...and it is not that of a child's. You are mature and robust...a young man, but certainly...not a child..."

He touched Will's face tenderly, and they kissed.

"...I watched you grow up," Norrington went on, pulling Will to his chest. "I was never attracted to you then, nor was I to Elizabeth, for that matter. Now I find that I've fallen in love with you both over the years. Just as she had grown into a fine young lady, you have grown into a good young man."

"Then why do you--"

"Treat you like a child?" Norrington smiled. "It must be that babyish face of yours." He kissed Will's soft little lips. "Mm...there is something about you that simply _begs_ for some loving discipline. Elizabeth was a lady in need of love and care, but you, dear William, are a young man, and young men need a firm hand to guide them."

"That isn't very fair," Will complained.

"But it works, doesn't it? You respect me a lot better, don't you?"

"Hmph..."

Norrington scooped the boy up into his arms. "Don't you?"

"Agh! P-put me down!" Will balked. "Yes, I...I respect you."

Norrington began carrying him up the stairs. "You may not be a child, but you are fun to play with. If you truly wish to give yourself to me fully, who am I to argue?"

Will grinned. He was somewhat nervous, but he ignored it. He wanted to feel loved again, even if it was by Norrington. He kissed the commodore smolderingly.

"Mm...God, you are beautiful," Norrington breathed when they separated again. He held the youth's long body tightly. "If you have any regrets, they will be on your head alone, you do realize that, don't you?"

"I won't have any regrets," Will said certainly.

"A childish thing to say indeed," Norrington sighed. "Well, I am tired of arguing it with you. I've wanted you since...well, since you moved in here. I'll simply treat you like an adult about it and not question from now on. All right?"

Will nodded. "Yes."

Norrington smiled, stroking his hair. "Good."

**End of Chapter Four**


	6. Chapter 5

**Where Will You Go?**

**Author's Notes:** Last chapter. Finally! took me forever to finish this story, coz I'd been putting it off forever. I may continue it one day, may not...It was a good little fic, though, IMO...

**Chapter Five: Rebirth and Release**

Will awoke late the next morning in Norrington's bed. He sat up confusedly, feeling...different. He pushed his long hair out of his face and rubbed his eyes. He groaned, stretched, and looked around. The bed was empty except for himself.

As he began to ponder what had happened, it all came back to him in a series of flashes; a touch, an adoring word, a muffled sound, a kiss...and then gradually the entire night.

"Good Lord, what have I done?" Will murmured to himself, running a finger over his bottom lip in thought. "I can't believe I actually let myself do such a thing..."

"Indeed."

Will looked up. Norrington had slipped into the room, fully dressed and clean. He gave Will a small, somewhat smirking look as he strode over to the mirror and straightened his jacket. "You allowed yourself to shamefully sleep in," he said. "Really, Will, at your age you should not require any help in getting yourself out of bed on time."

"That wasn't exactly what I was referring to," muttered Will.

"Oh, I know," Norrington said lightly. He turned to Will. "I told you that I would take no part in any regrets you may have, and I meant it."

Will climbed down from the bed. "I never said I have regrets," he replied, smiling a little.

"Do you?" Norrington inquired, walking up to him.

Will gave him a look. "...I don't know yet."

"Ha! Cagey little devil, you are." Norrington patted the boy's head. "But I can see from your eyes that you don't regret it. Besides, you have no reason to."

Will made a face. "Oh really? Rather confident thing for you to say."

"You are a twenty-year-old widower. It would be ridiculous for you to be able to cope with loneliness," Norrington explained. "You do not wish to betray Elizabeth with another woman, yet you need someone to take care of you...love you." He turned back to Will. "And that is precisely what I will do. Why would you have any regrets about it?"

"For one thing, you are a man," Will said flatly. "For another, you were once my rival. And let us not forget that you still treat me like a child."

"No relationship is perfect, Will." Norrington leaned down and kissed him twice. "Now stop--mm--complaining--and get washed up."

Will kissed him. "Mmm...yes, Master," he said cynically, going off.

Norrington shook his head. Will's cheeky nature could be cute at times...but now was not one of those times. As he went about fetching Will a decent outfit for the day (which proved to be a challenge due to the fact that Will had not bought any new clothing), Norrington wondered if he had the patience to be with Will.

Before the prospect of marrying Elizabeth had entered his mind, Norrington had been with quite a few boys that were like Will: young, smart-mouthed lads with large, curious eyes and a volitile mix of ignorance, innocence, and the beginnings of a grasp on the workings of the world. Norrington's relationship with these men had started out innocently; even as a young captain, he had always understood the importance of discipline, and it was his job, as captain, to keep these men in line. But this important responsibility soon began to become pleasurable, and eventually developed into a sort of fetish. As sinful a mentality as he knew it was, he could not break out of that twisted mindset.

_But it's different with Will,_ Norrington thought as he laid Will's clothing out on the bed. _Yes, I wish to guide and discipline him...but more than that, I want to love him. I want to simply be with him, whether we're making love...talking...or just lying together..._

Norrington sat down in his sitting chair by the window, exhaling and staring out into the brilliant Caribbean sunlight. _Now I see why you loved him, Elizabeth. He isn't just a common boy...or just the son of a pirate...He's a beautiful, senstive, intelligent young man...There's a sense of dignity and great pride beneath his immature, reckless facade...and it will lead him to be a great man someday..._

Will came back in from the powder room and dressed himself. He noticed Norrington in the chair, but the man looked so serious that he didn't dare say anything to him. He wondered if he'd upset Norrington, or if the Commodore had regrets of his own.

"Will," Norrington suddenly spoke up without looking at the boy, "come here."

Will hesitated. "..."

Norrington glanced at him and laughed. "Oh come off it, lad. I'm not going to hit you."

"With you, one never knows," Will pointed out. He came over to Norrington, and was gently sat down on the man's lap. He frowned a little, feeling rather stupid.

"I'm not angry," Norrington assured him. "I was thinking...about you and I...and Elizabeth...and how brutal fate can be, throwing you into so many different situations."

Will nodded. "Yes, it can...Everything was simply...torn apart...when Elizabeth died. Your life and mine, Governor Swan's..."

"Exactly," Norrington said. "Humans, we...bounce off of and live off of one another...become entwined so completely that we never even realize it until it's over. We leave pieces of ourselves with everyone we meet, all the while being shaped and molded into whatever God plans for us to be. We have control over many aspects of our lives, but some things...simply...are...simply happen."

Will leaned his head on Norrington's shoulder, feeling his chest heaving as he breathed and listening to his heart beating. It felt nice, to be warm in the sunlight and the man's arms...He looked up at Norrington, whose profile was serious and introspective, handsome in the daylight.

"For whatever reasons, I believe...that we were meant to come to this point," Norrington said softly, massaging Will's cheek with his thumb. "True, it could have also turned out this way or that...but it didn't. We're here, together..."

"Mm hm..." Will murmured, sleepy in the warm glow of the morning.

"And I wasn't planning on admitting it to you, especially not so early on...but...I've fallen in love with you," Norrington told him, looking down at him. "Truly in love, not in lust or in desire...in love."

Will's eyes went large. "You have?"

"Yes," Norrington lifted Will's face towards his own. "So before anything else happens, before the world starts to move again...I need to know that I'm not the only one who is going to take this seriously..."

Will laughed a little. "I don't really have any regrets, Commodore," he said. "I was only joking with you."

"But now that you fully understand the way life with me would be, are you willing to be my...lover?" Norrington asked. "And I know this might seem an unfair question, especially because of Elizabeth's death, but do you think you can love me back?"

"I _do_ love you," Will told him. "It's different than what I felt with Elizabeth, but...it is love." He held Norrington's strong, rough-palmed hand in his own. "After she died, I...was ready to give up on everything, everyone in this world...I wanted to run forever, whether into dreams or into a drunken stupor, it didn't matter so long as I was too far away to think..." Will stared out into the town of Port Royal through the light white curtains, eyes deep with pain. "I couldn't feel...because it hurt too much...but no matter what, it kept coming. I kept hurting. There was nothing to distract me and I didn't want to be distracted. I just wanted to go numb...and I would have eventually..."

Norrington listened to him, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

"Then that night...in the cemetary..." Will looked up at him. "You comforted me...and I think we started on the path that would lead us here that night. You were so wise, so strong...you pulled me away from myself...my agony..." He smiled. "Yes, I think I fell in love with you then. I didn't realize it, but...I did..."

"What I wonder is...when the pain fades and your own strength rekindles...and you no longer need me...what will happen?" Norrington asked, face strained with a deep-rooted sort of sadness despite his bittersweet smile. "Will you still love me when you no longer need me?"

"I will always need you," Will said. "I don't want to love anyone else, whether the pain has subsided or not. I'm not going to outgrow you, cast you aside if I become stronger again..."

"Hm...I wonder..." Norrington sighed. "...Listen to me, dawdling the day away." He smiled down at Will. "If you genuinely love me right now, that is enough, Will."

"I will always love you," Will said. "Won't you believe that?"

"Time will tell." Norrington patted Will's thigh. "Now get up."

Will stood up from his lap, stretching. "Mmm...time...I wish time would go more slowly sometimes...and sometimes I wish it would go faster."

"Such is life," Norrington said simply. "But it does go on..."

Will clasped Norrington's hand in his own. "Do you think...heaven is something like...being able to capture moments like these and live in them forever?"

"I believe it is an eternity of moments like this with everyone you've ever loved," Norrington said softly.

"...Do you think we can still...make it?"

"In more ways than one, yes, I think we can." Norrington smiled warmly down at him, which was a very rare thing. "If not, the attempt will be worth it. Things between Elizabeth and I never worked out, but I will never regret trying to win her over."

"You're right." Will nodded, stretching again. "The precious few moments of love are the only things that really verify life."

"So let us stop lingering around." Norrington rubbed his eyes briefly. "Life does go on, you know." He smiled. "And I am late for my morning duties for the first time in my life."

Will smirked. "Am I a bad influence?"

"Yes, you are." Norrington put on his hat and put Will's on him. "Look at me, being so soft and romantic..."

"It's a welcome change." Will kissed his cheek.

"Hmph. Well, don't get used to it," Norrington said, heading for the door. "I may adore you to no end, but I will never go easy on you."

"Not even a little?"

Norrington gave him a look. "Not even a little."

"Heh..."

Will did not say it, but he was glad deep down. It was nice to have someone there to watch his back and keep him out of trouble, since he no longer trusted himself due to his fits of depression.

Will looked around Norrington's room for a moment after Norrington had left. It was strange to think he had ended up here, in the house that Elizabeth and her father had once lived in. So many times he had stared at the estate, wishing he could be a part of it with her...wishing he had been born into a similar family...Being here was like a dream in and of itself, even if the person at his side was Norrington.

"I was meant to be here...one way or the other," Will murmured to himself. "If I had known the sacrifice would be you, Elizabeth...I never would have wished or dreamed of being here...But here I am." Will sighed. "And I will live on for your sake, Elizabeth. I hope you forgive me...for being with him, if you object...and for...everything..."

And then, out of the blue, Will could have sworn he heard her voice.

_'Of course I forgive you, Will. Your love is too precious to be kept bottled up and stored away. Be happy...with whomever you choose.'_

Will smiled, eyes glittering. "I love you, Elizabeth..."

_'Goodbye, Will...for now...'_

Will drew a breath. "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

The sun went behind a cloud, and the room fell dark. The room of his lover--no, Elizabeth had been his lover. Norrington was more of his partner: the person he would share his life with. Each had once beheld true love, and each had lost it; now they were struggling to live on without it, together.

"But thank God the heart is able to love again," Will said softly. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Norrington was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, giving him an impatient look. Will smiled a little. "Because there is no way I could have faced this world alone."

At the bottom of the stairs, the two shared only a knowing, intimate look. Then, for the first time, they went out into the warm island air together.

** Fin**


End file.
